The House on Red Hill Drive
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: In the wake of twelve mysterious disappearances, four teenagers are left to tell the story of what happened in Devil's Manor.
1. First Interrogation

**"First Interrogation"**

They took her to the interrogation room and told her to sit and wait in the chair. It smelled like cigarettes, ass, and tears. A man, roughly thirty-three with receding, black hair, walks into the room and looks at her. He eyes are bloodshot and she can smell how dirty he is. His clothes suggest he cares about his job, but his face suggests otherwise.

He brought a camera in with him and sets it up on its tripod. He positions

it so it would be focused on where she sits and would also have him in the frame. He gives a loud, long cough before he pulls his chair from the table, scraping it across the linoleum floor, and sits down. She sneers at how poorly the man takes care of himself.

"I'm Detective Larson," the man tells her. He puts one elbow on the table, holding a pen in his hand. "State your name for the camera please." She scoffs. This would be the fifth time today she'd told someone her name. "I'm tired of repeating myself," she states sourly as she crossed her arms. Her hair falls in her face and she moves it away. The man chuckles then coughs loudly once more. "I promise this will be the last time," he assures her. "Just tell me everything you told the others."

She sighs in frustration but decides to comply. "My name is Jade West," she announces. The man nods to her in thanks. "Thank you, Ms. West. Now, tell me, why did you want to go in the house? You said you heard the rumors of it, so why would you go inside?"

Jade sighs in boredom. "I wanted to go because we needed somewhere to stay," she states monotonously. She sounds like she'd rehearsed the same thing over and over. "College was out for the summer and none of us wanted to leave each other. I thought 'why not stay in that house? It's abandoned so no one will bother us.' I just wish I would have known what would happen; I never would have suggested we stay there..."

"One of your friends recorded the majority of the activity in that house, correct?" Detective Larson asks. Jade nods. "Quinn got a lot of stuff on camera but I haven't gotten around to uploading her footage yet," she says. "I just got over mourning and the funerals. Then I was forced to come here."

"Can you tell me everything that happened before and during your stay at the house please?" Detective Larson asks politely. His gruff appearance certainly didn't match his personality. Then he pulls a cigar from his pocket and puts it in his mouth. He puts it to his lips and pulls out a lighter; then he looks at Jade. "Mind if I smoke?"

Jade shakes her head no and chuckles darkly. "I survived Hell in that house," she says. "Cancer is the least of my problems." She shuffles in her seat and gets comfortable before she speaks again. "We decided everything on the first night of June-the first night of the Red Moon."

* * *

So here's the first chapter of my New and Improved _House on Red Hill Drive._ I hope you like it even though it's just the first chapter. Not a lot happens in this chapter because it sets the scene.

Next chapter will be up by the end of Saturday...hopefully. School's getting tough because I have exams and quarter projects coming up. Thanks for sticking with me though!


	2. June 1st

A/N: So I guess this is the REAL first chapter of the reworded story. It went a little more in depth with the characters but not a lot. I hope you like it! Also, the highlighted parts are the conversations with the detective (in case readers don't get it).

**

* * *

**

"June 1st**"**

Carson City, Nevada, 2030. We were just sixteen college students gathered around a campfire at CCU. We were all joking around and laughing as we sat in a circle. We were all friends more or less, but the couples sat a little closer together. Tori sat between Michael and Andre, trying to lean a little close to Michael since she was dating him. I think Michael knew about the connection between Tori and Andre and always had something to prove when Andre was around her. I sat by Beck, Tori's sister Trina with James, Cat with my cousin Mason, Chase with Zoey, Logan with Quinn (who also had her handheld camera out), and Robbie with that Nina chick. She…she was horrible; Nina was a gruesome monster. I hated her from the moment I saw her.

_"Can you tell me more about Nina?" Detective Larson asks. Jade sneers again. "She was a horrible blood-thirsty bitch," she says. "None of us knew her really and I wished she would've stayed the hell away from us. It was her idea to go in that damn house. Not mine. But let me get back to what I was saying earlier."_

Nicole sat close to James, though he had his arm wrapped tight around Trina's shoulders. A few of us knew-at least I did anyway-that James was sleeping with Nicole behind Trina's back. I didn't really care much to say anything. It was sort of interesting to me.

But that's another story.

Summer Break would be there the next day and we were all ready to go our separate ways for two whole months. Zoey was the first to talk about it.

"I don't know if I'm ready to leave you guys just yet," she said. (She would be going back to her home state with Chase; his parents and her parents were fine with him staying with her.) He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You'll still have me, Zo," he offered. She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

To divert from all their mushy crap, I came up with a quick plan to keep us all together. "I've got an idea," I threw out. All eyes turned to me and I really did feel like the center of attention. "Why don't we spend our summer break somewhere here? We could find some place and stick it out there."

Then Nina piped in. I wish I would have slapped her as hard as I could if I knew what her comment would be and what its repercussions would be. "Why don't we stay in that house on Red Hill Drive?" she asked. "No one's lived in that house for centuries."

Somehow, I agreed with her. I don't know what was wrong with me. "It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Perfectly stupid," Mason spat at me. "That's a _terrible_ idea." He wasn't really one to agree with me, in public anyway. He was actually a pretty great guy. I guess that's why I let him live for dating my best friend.

"What's so wrong with that idea?" Beck defended for me. I smiled softly and grabbed his hand as I leaned on his shoulder. Beck was always there for me when I needed him. That was one of the things I loved about him.

"Everyone knows that house is haunted," Mason answered like a smartass. "No!" Cat exclaimed in her childish voice. She dug her face into Mason's shoulder blade. "Not haunted," she muttered.

Mason wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Nothing's gonna get you, Babe," he assured her. "I promise I'll keep you safe." One good thing about Mason was that was really good for Cat. He treated my best friend like a queen just like she needed to be.

_"Tell me more about the relationship between Cat and Mason," Detective Larson demands as he bites into a doughnut. He offers one to Jade but she turns it down._

_"Cat and I wanted to go to the same college and we settled on CCU," Jade starts. "I hadn't heard from my cousin in years and I spotted him before she did once we stepped on campus. When he saw her, I could just _smell_ the affection he had for her._

_"I could tell he wanted her the moment he saw her; not in a sexual way, though. He came to me the end of the first week and told me he liked her. He asked me if I could set him up with her and I said I would see what I could do._

_"I managed to set them both up on a date and she just fell in love with him too. They'd been together for at least two years. He never treated her wrong and always tried to protect her. He also tried to protect her innocence for as long as she would let him._

_"There relationship was the complete opposite of the one between Trina and James. I didn't like him either. Actually, I didn't like Trina too much either. But even she didn't deserve someone as horrible as James." _

_Detective Larson leans closer to her. "Tell me about Trina and James," he demands. Jade shakes her head. "It's not my place to tell," she states. "I still have another story to finish."_

I rolled my eyes at Mason's accusations and Cat's…personality. I loved her to death, that's why she was my best friend, but sometimes she was just a baby. "No one's been in the house for years," I stated, somewhat repeating what Nina had said. "People just started rumors. It's _not_ haunted."

"Yes it is!" Mason shot back. "There's a whole story behind it and everything!"

Tori groaned loudly. "Here we go," she muttered. She wasn't really much for ghost stories. She, like Quinn, didn't believe in ghosts or anything haunted. Everything was just as it was. But Mason always, always, _always_ had some scary story to tell. I didn't mind them, but he was just ridiculous at times.

He sneered at Tori's comment. He didn't like how she tried to make him look foolish in front of his queen. Tori was also one of Cat's really close friends; Cat was practically another sister to her. That gave her the freedom to make fun of Mason to see how he'd take it. If he failed the test, she would call him out on it. He knew that, but he always tried his best not to let that get to him.

"It goes like this," he began, "Back in 1880 when that house was first built, Winston Miles-that was the owner of the house-found out his son went missing the first night they stayed in the house after it was built.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miles, along with fourteen other friends, set out a search party for sixteen-year-old Jonathan Miles, but they never found him. They never found a trace of his body. It was like he never existed."

"So how does that make the house haunted?" Tori interrupted with a snicker. Tori was the only Vega sister who knew how to pick apart arguments and look for the flaws. She was going to be a great lawyer. But I don't have to tell you that. Mason was usually her prime target; maybe that's why he glared at her with hate in his eyes. "I was getting there," he told her with a rather annoyed tone.

"Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Mason continued, "The search party went back to the house to meet up and what not. Then one of the men from the party decided they wanted to go for a beer run, or moonshine run, or whatever the hell they drank back then.

"Anyway, the second he stepped foot off the steps of the house, he was mauled by some kind of beast. Everyone inside the house freaked out and decided they wouldn't go outside. His wife was the last to know though, and she took it pretty hard.

"Everyone stayed in the house for an entire month, slowly dying off one by one. Then a special kind of moon thing happened that no one could explain; the moon turned bright red with the color of blood. And anyone who dared walk the streets of Red Hill Drive heard nothing but screaming night, noon, and day.

"Six people managed to survive whatever happened inside that house, but one of the women who tried to leave were caught by something in the house. She was dragged back into the house screaming at the top of her lungs. One of the guys went back in to save her just as the sun was coming up that day.

"As soon as the sun rose above the ground, the house disappeared into thin air. The only thing left in that spot was the marking of where the old house had been. People say it comes back every month of the full, red moon when it appears every fifty years. And when the house comes back, it gains a new level to it."

Zoey scoffed. She was one of the more rational people of our circle of friends like me, Tori, and Quinn. "A house that gets taller?" she mocked. "That's _so_ scary." Chase chuckled and everyone else snickered. Except for Mason. I knew he felt like everyone was out to get him.

"It's said that the people that died or were trapped in that house when the sun rose still live there," Mason declared. "And each time the house comes back it takes more people with it. That's why it needs so many rooms."

"So how many levels will it have when it comes back?" Cat asked with wide eyes. At least she believed in him; after all, _someone_ had to. Mason smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"If my calculations are right," he began again, "Tonight's the first night the house is back because the Red Moon is out. Now it has five stories but one is a walk-around attic."

"Sounds luxurious," Michael stated. "I'm not setting foot in that house, though. It's too creepy sounding. You all can have fun without me."

I scoffed when he said that. He was such a wimp about everything. He was actually worse than Robbie; especially after Robbie got his new make-over (inspired by Nina). "You're really gonna let _him_ scare you?" I questioned. I turned to Chase, Logan, and James. "Are all PCA boys wussies or is it just him?"

"Just him," they answered simultaneously.

"But what about the other four people?" Trina asked. She'd been too involved in the story and James to say anything earlier. I didn't like him at all though.

"Two of them are mine and Jade's great grandparents," Mason informed her. "The other two were laid low after that and were never heard from again. Our great grandfather used to tell us stories about the house and everything."

I groaned. Before our great grandfather died, Mason spent a lot of time with him and loved the stories he told. "Don't listen to Mason," I ordered with a sneer. "I great grandfather was a loon. He wrote about walls moving, floors shaking in one place but not another, walls bleeding, and worst of all...vampires. He used to tell us these crackpot stories about some other stuff that happened to anyone who went inside. He was just a loon and nothing more."

"Sounds like a total loon," Quinn added.

"Now don't say that y'all," Andre disagreed. "For all you know he could have been right. No one's ever been in that house for years. There really _could_ be some vampires or other freaky stuff there."

It was simply preposterous that Andrew believed Mason's crap. "So you're saying you're too chicken to stay there," she stated. It wasn't a question; it was an affirmation. I smirked dominantly with an eyebrow raised, knowing that I was taunting him.

It really seemed to work. "I bet I could stay there longer than you could!" he challenged. He fell like a mouse in a trap and was the first one to officially sign on to going in the house. He knew he couldn't chicken out. Then Tori's eyes widened after he said that. "I don't want you staying in there!" she protested, grabbing his arm. I'm sure Michael saw this, but he tried to play it off like he didn't.

Andre smiled at her. "Don't worry, Tor," he said. He slowly slid his hand on her knee, making sure no one else saw. "I'm gonna be fine. Nothing bad's gonna happen to me. You don't have to go in the house with me if you don't want to."

She shook him once. "I'm not just gonna sit here while my best guy friend spends Summer Break in a haunted house that he could probably die in!" she cried. Sometimes, she could be a real drama queen.

Trina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Don't be such a baby, Tori," she complained. "That stupid house _isn't_ haunted." Tori sneered out Trina. "If you're so brave, _you_ stay in it." Trina's eyes widened in surprise as she thought over the idea. Then she looked back at her sister. "I think I will!" she spat back.

"I'm up for it," Zoey chimed in. She, like everyone else, knew if she didn't say something, the Vegas would argue with each other all night. Chase tightened his grip around Zoey. "You're not going in there without me!" he exclaimed. "If anything happens to you, I'll be right by your side to keep you safe."

Zoey smiled warmly and kissed Chase again. James rolled his eyes, but no one saw it. Except me of course; I was always an observant person. "I'm not letting you go without me, Trina," he pitched in, tightening his grip around her waist. It was such a pathetic attempt to be like Chase so Zoey would see how compassionate he was.

"The thought of actual vampires is highly illogical," Quinn stated as she pointed her camera around the campfire. I swear that damn thing was attached to her hand. I had all my classes with her and everywhere she went, that camera was in her hand. "And just to prove to the world there is no such thing as haunted houses, I'm going and I'll document ever moment. I've got a bunch of cameras I can set up."

Logan threw a gum wrapper into the fire. Ass. "I'm going if Quinn's going," he declared. "I can't let my lady go without me." She turned the camera around and gave a disgusted look at the sexist comment he made. She turned to him. "You're lucky I'm crazy about you," she told him. Then she video taped herself kissing his lips with a smile.

"I'm definitely going," I announced to the group. As if anyone would think otherwise. Beck sighed at my comment. He knew I'd make him go. "I guess I'm going to," he said defeated. I nudged him in the ribs. "You don't have to sound so excited about it," I muttered sarcastically.

Nicole crossed her legs and her arms. "I guess I'll go," she declared. She sighed. "I've got nothing better to do with my summer." She wasn't much of a social girl. It was rather annoying how rude she could be at times.

"I'm with Quinn on this one," Andre added. "I'm gonna stay there just to prove to everyone there's no such thing as haunted stuff." He didn't really need to say that.

Tori briefly touched Andre's hand on her knee then moved her hands to Michael's lap. "I'm not letting you go alone," she told him reluctantly. I could see Michael felt a pang of jealousy. He knew how tight Tori and Andre were when we went to Hollywood Arts, and he knew somewhere that Andre could still her away any time he wanted.

Michael roughly pulled Tori close to him, nearly in his lap, and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm going too," he announced. "I'm gonna be there to save my girl if she gets attacked by ghosts, vampires, or any other ghoulies." We could all hear the emphasis he put on "my girl" and Tori rolled her eyes at his comment. If anything, she'd be the one saving his ass.

Mason wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me close to him. He took his other arm from Cat and tussled my hair with his fist. "I gotta go to protect my little cuz," he taunted. I pushed away from him and he fell a little away from the flames. I bet he could smell the light brown hair on the front of his head being singed.

He quickly got up and sat back in his place on the log. Cat pouted and made a small whine. "I guess I'll go to," she announced unwillingly. She sighed and wrapped her arm around Mason's.

Then all eyes looked to Robbie and Nina. No one could see his straight, jet-black hair in the dark but Nina's medium length red hair seemed to glow in the light of the flames. Both of them had been quiet the entire night, focused solely on each other. Nina smiled darkly. "I suggested the idea," she told us quietly. "Of course I'm in."

Last was Robbie. No one expected him to go, really. Cat used to like him a lot and he liked her, but that was until Nina came around. When he met her, he just stopped talking to everyone and kept his mind solely on Nina. That's why no one really expected him to go. But somehow, Nina would convince into going with a single look.

"I'm in too," Robbie sighed with his head down. He just couldn't find it in himself to say no to Nina. She was everything to him and he wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy.

Once everyone had made their decision, we parted ways (except for those of us who roomed with one another) and went to pack. It wasn't until the next morning that we met up at our campfire spot to wait for everyone so we could make our way to the house on Red Hill Drive.

Many of us didn't know we were going to our deaths.


	3. Tori's Turn

A/N: I decided I'd give Tori a new look just in the interrogation chapters. This is kind of a chapter that shows a side of her you don't normally see. There's not much of a personality change I can do here since she's depressed over stuff, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

**"Tori's Turn"**

Tori is next to go to the interrogation room. She's different now; her hair is shoulder length and has blonde streaks all over. She's started using more indiscreet make up.

She walks slowly into the room, her arms hugged close to her body and her head down. Her eyes look sad, close to crying. She walks to her chair and pulls it gently so it doesn't scrape against the floor. She sits down and places her hands on the table.

"State your name for the camera please," Detective Larson asks. "Victoria Vega," she announces. "I go by 'Tori'." Detective Larson smiles at her. "Hello, Tori," he greets. "I guarantee you this will be the last time you'll have to tell your story." Tori sighs. "I'm tired," she says. "I want to go see Andre, they I want to go home. Today's been a long day and I just want to rest."

Larson nods. "After this a car will take you home unless you have another ride home," he tells her. Tori looks at her nails. The black nail polish she wore to the funerals is starting to chip. "My parents are outside and they're taking me back home to LA for the rest of the summer," she tells him. "Alright then," Larson says. "Would you like anything to drink or eat? I could have someone run to get you something."

Tori looks up at him with small hope in her sad brown eyes. "Could I get some green tea? There's a coffee place a little down the street and their hot tea calms my nerves." Larson turns to the door and waves in a nearby officer. A tall blonde man steps in the room and leans his ear to Larson's mouth. Larson spends a few seconds whispering in his ear, then the man leaves.

"Hopefully this won't take too long," Larson tells her. "Just tell me everything you know about what went on inside that house. But before you start, tell me whose idea it was to go inside the house." Tori chuckles darkly and rolls her eyes. "It was that _bitch_ Nina's idea," she spits. "I never liked her from the day I met her. She was a horrible person and, if anyone _had_ to die, I'm glad _she_ did. This was all her fault."

Detective Larson looks at Tori with curiosity. "If you didn't like her," he begins, "Why would you listen to her idea of going inside the house?" Tori sighs and looks back down at her hands. "Andre was going because he wanted to prove to Jade he wasn't chicken," Tori explains. "You couldn't tell by looking at him, but Andre really was a competitive person. Nothing would change his mind after he decided he was gonna do something. I only said I was go because I didn't want to let him get hurt if there was anything I could do to stop it. I love him more than anyone in the world. That's why I want to go ahead and get out of here so I can go see him!"

Larson opens his mouth to speak, then the blonde officer from before knocks on the door. He comes in without being invited and gives Tori her tea. She nods in thanks and he leaves without another word. Tori takes a sip of her tea then looks at Larson. "Are you gonna let me tell my story or not?" she asks.

Larson looks to her then shifts his eyes to the camera. The red, record light is still blinking. "The camera's ready when you are."


	4. June 2nd

**"June 2****nd****"**

We left the campus around six AM that morning. We all were able to fit into Beck's RV and he parked it a little away from the house so as to not draw suspicion. After everyone got out, we all stood at the front of the house, staring in awe with what little light the rising sun gave us. "Is everyone ready?" Quinn asked as she stared at the house. As she was staring, she turned on one of her many hand held cameras. The rest were in a large suitcase; there were probably twenty of them. No one answered her though; they were all just staring at the house. It looked eerie and chilling as it was silhouetted by the rising sun. I knew we should have turned back from there, but I couldn't find it in myself to speak; the house had that kind of affect on me.

But it was Michael who was the first to speak. "Who wants to go in f-f-first?" he stuttered out. The rest of us didn't answer, but we all exchanged glances behind his back as he gazed at the house. In our silent collaboration, we all took a step back so Michael would be closer to the house. I didn't want to make him go in first, but I'd looked at Andre and he'd given me that don't-go-in-with-Michael look. I felt bad as Michael turned around and saw what we'd done, so I lowered my head and rubbed one of my arms. It was cold that morning, and I'd forgotten my jacket...

"Aw man!" Michael exclaimed with a stomp of his foot. He turned to the house, took a step forward, then turned back to us. We no one said anything to him, he sighed and slowly creeped up to the house, gripping his luggage like it was a weapon he could use if the house attacked him. Andre put his jacket around my shoulders after Michael had turned around and I'd smiled at him.

_"What was your relationship with Andre," Larson asks. Tori glowers at him. "My relationship with Andre _is_ that he's my fiancée," she states adamantly. "He's going to be my husband and we're going to have a happy life together after the birth of our child."_

_Larson looks at Tori wide-eyed. "You're pregnant?" he asks. Tori nods. "Why would you go into that house, knowing you're pregnant?" Tori scoffs at this question. "I wasn't pregnant when I went in the house," she states matter-of-factly. "But if you _must_ know about what happened, I'll think about telling. But honestly, it shouldn't matter whether or not I'm pregnant or when I became pregnant."_

_Larson looks at the table and mutters an apology. "As for my relation with Andre," Tori starts with a wide smile. "We met when we went to Hollywood Arts together, just like I'd met Robbie, Cat, Beck, and Jade. He coached me through my first performance at Hollywood Arts when my sister had gotten sick. After that, we got to be really good friends and things just went from there. But we finally ended up going to the same college. But when we'd gotten to college, Andre decided he didn't want to be with me that exact moment. That's when I met Michael. But all through mine and Michael's relationship, I kept wanting Andre. I would go to him whenever I was upset or if I needed someone to talk to. After a while, I could tell he loved me more than Michael ever could. But there was something about Michael that kept me attached."_

_Larson smirks. "Quite a little romance you've got there," he tells her. Tori scoffs and continues to recount the story._

Before Michael reached the front steps, a loud, booming voice yelled in a sad, remorseful tone, "Go away!" Michael gasped and fell backwards onto his luggage. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran back to where we were. His face was pale like he'd seen a ghost so I stepped from Andre and stood closer to Michael to comfort him. Unfortunately, his comfort came in the form of him hiding behind me. "I'm not going in there," he whispered.

Jade scoffed loudly and I saw her roll her eyes. "This is so ridiculous," she muttered. "If you're going to be a wimp about it, then I guess I'll go in first. Anyone with a pair should feel free to join me." It was amazing how she had the biggest balls of everyone our group. If anything, I would have expected James or Logan to go first; they were both macho assholes. The only difference between them was that I could actually _stand_ to be around Logan.

_"So you didn't like James?" Larson asks. Tori sneers. "I _hated_ James," she hisses. "We dated for maybe a week but he wanted to keep it secret. Then he broke my heart and decided to go after my sister. On top of all that, he was cheating on my sister with that Nicole chick."_

_"'That Nicole Chick'?" Larson repeats. "I take it you didn't know her." Tori shifts so she rests her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, staring straight at Detective Larson. "No one really knew her," she says. "Nicole kept to herself. I guarantee you everyone that went in that damn house knew she was crazy for James. She also had a strong disliking to Zoey. James liked Zoey, more than he liked Nicole or Trina. I guess that stung Nicole hard and made her hate Zoey. Nicole was also a bit of white trash."_

With that, Jade picked up her luggage and walked at a normal pace to the house. She stepped onto the porch and made her way to the front door. As she was reaching for the doorknob, everything was silent; the wind didn't blow, no cars made a sound, and it was like none of us were breathing. Once Jade gripped the doorknob, it shocked her. "Ow!" she shouted loudly. She muttered a stream of curse words under her breath.

"Jade maybe we should just go find somewhere else to stay," Beck called from a group. "This doesn't seem like a good idea." Jade turned around and scoffed at him. "You're such a baby," she stated. Then she turned back around and kicked the door open. Part of the door broke off at the top and splinters fell to the ground.

"Great," Zoey muttered, gesturing to Jade with one hand then slapping it on her thigh. "She broke the door! What if someone drives by here? They'll see the door's been broken and they'll come in. What if we get arrested for trespassing? Worse! What if someone attacks us!"

Mason nudged Zoey with his elbow. "Chill, Zoe," he advised. "There's no one around for at least a hundred feet. None one comes down here anyway; the houses on this street are deserted."

"Maybe there's a good reason for that," Nicole mumbled under her breath as she glared at the house. Mason shot her a lock of death. The way he looked at her...I'd never seen it before; it was terrifying. "If you don't want to be here then leave," he hissed. The hatred in his voice was scary and very intimidating. Nicole didn't show she was afraid, but I could see it in her eyes; she just _hmph_ed and crossed her arms with a pout that said I-really-feel-like-I-don't-belong-with-this-group-but-I-have-no-other-friends.

"You guys are so ridiculous," Quinn announced. She picked up her suitcase, her camera in her hand, and walked up to the house. She put down one of her suitcases and opened it up to pull out another camera. She then hooked it up to a support beam on the front porch to monitor activity. Afterwards, she and Jade went inside the large, intimidating house.

Logan let out a sigh then picked up his bags. "I'm not letting Quinn go in by herself," he told the rest of the group before he ran inside. Beck groaned and rolled his eyes. "I gotta make sure Jade's safe," he stated with a nod towards the door.

As he walked away, Nina tugged on Robbie's hand with her bags in her other hand. "Let's go, Baby," she urged. Robbie looked at the house with fear and worry, then back at Nina. Her big blue eyes shone brightly as they begged him to go with her. Robbie smiled warmly at her. "Okay," he caved. Nina squeaked in happiness, kissed him on the cheek, and ran with him into the house.

Then everyone else, including me, walked slowly into the house, not talking and slightly afraid of what would happen.

* * *

"Day one, hour one," Quinn announced into her camera. "Everyone has unpacked and now they're downstairs in the dining room. So far, nothing creepy except for someone on the inside of this house demanding Michael go away. I set up a camera outside before I came in so I could monitor the house. After this, I've set up all my cameras inside and outside so I can record every second of every minute for signs of abnormalities. I'm going to prove there's nothing weird about this house."

Camera in hand, Quinn made her way downstairs to where we were. We were eating a breakfast that Zoey had made for everyone. I'm sure it pissed the hell outta Nicole, especially the way she could practically hear James moaning from pleasure, but she ate it anyway. As soon as Quinn stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen, all of our eyes turned to her. We all groaned as soon as we saw the camera in her hand.

"Could you please put that thing away, Quinn?" Chase asked. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd like a peaceful breakfast without that thing stealing our souls." Quinn sneered and aimed the camera directly at Chase. "I've got to get everything that goes on in here on camera," she told him. "After this month is over, I'm going to upload all my footage to my blog and prove to the world that there are no ghosts or haunted houses."

Then, a large plate near the sink, no one beside it, flew to the ground with a loud crash and shattered into a hundred pieces. Zoey and I shrieked while everyone jumped at least two feet out of their chairs and into the air.

Cat, on the other hand, jumped up from the table screaming and crying. She ran upstairs without a real word. Mason jumped up from the table and started running after her. "Cat wait!" we heard him call. I was going to go help her, but it seemed like a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of thing.

"What the hell just happened?" Beck asked as he stood up to go pick up the plate. Zoey got up as well and helped him quickly pile the shards on the biggest one she could find. "The window behind the sink is open," she answered. "The wind probably-Ow!" She ended up cutting her finger on one of the shards and blood started to trickle down her finger.

Beck reached his hand out to Zoey. He turned around to the rest of us. "Someone get me a towel," he ordered. "It's nothing serious but I should still get pressure on this." Both Chase and James got up from the table, but James got to Zoey first. "Let me help you with that," he offered. He took her hand from Beck's and kissed her finger. "I unpacked my stuff and put bandage boxes in all of the bathrooms. Go get one for your finger and I'll help Beck finish cleaning this up." Gently, he took the broken plate pieces from Zoey's other hand and she smiled at him. "Thanks," she thanked softly.

Nicole rolled her eyes and scoffed at the sight. She slammed her fork down on the table, causing her plate to move towards the center, and stormed off to another part of the house. No one went after her. The drama queen really had no followers.

* * *

During James' showing of affection for Zoey and Nicole's little temper tantrum, Mason had tried to calm Cat down like the good boyfriend he was. Mason knocked on Cat's door. "Kitty Cat?" he called. I hated that nickname he gave her, since it was so childish, but she thought it was nice and didn't mind it. "Can you let me in? I wanna talk to you." There was silence, then Cat slowly opened the door. Her make-up had run all down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

_"How do you know all this if you weren't actually there?" Larson questions of Tori. Tori sighs. "A few days ago," she began, "I was at home and someone knocked on my door. When I opened the door, there was no one there, only a big black suitcase. When I opened the suitcase, all of Quinn's cameras were in there. I called everyone over and we watched most of the footage. There were cameras in every part of the house, even our rooms. How Quinn knew to bring so many cameras, I'll never know. And after we watched the footage, Jade said she would take it home and uploaded to Quinn's blog." Tori shifts in her seat a little bit and continues her story._

Mason stepped inside the room and closed the door behind himself. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "You're okay, Kitty Cat," he assured her. He kissed her forehead. "I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my angel and I mean that."

Cat smiled weakly and kissed Mason softly on the lips. "What would I do without you?" she asked as she put her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll never make you have to find out," he stated confidently. Mason really treated Cat how she should always be treated; he was an amazing person.

Cat's stomach growled loudly, ruining the moment, and she giggled. "My tummy's all grumbly," she whispered happily. She hadn't had the chance to eat that much. Mason chuckled and pulled away a little to look her in the eyes. "I'll make you some of my famous Texas Toast Del Mason," he suggested with a smirk. Some of us had gone shopping the night before so we would have enough food for the entire month; not that we would eat it all…

Cat grinned widely. "My favorite!" she exclaimed. "Let's go, go ,go!" She grabbed his hand tightly and ran out of her room and down the stairs with him. I remember seeing that genuine smile on her face when she came back down the stairs and I remember how she ate and ate and ate. From the moment she first tasted Mason's cooking, she wouldn't eat _anything_ but his food.

* * *

"Nicole," James called quietly from her open door. It'd been at least an hour since she'd had her little tantrum. I guess he decided he'd let her cool off before he would attempt to calm her down. Nicole lay on her bed reading _Pride and Prejudice_, her favorite book. None of us would have thought she was the kind of person to read anything at all.

"What?" she spat, not looking from her book. At that moment, she despised him and wouldn't bear to waste her energy looking at him or speaking to him. James walked into her room and sat on her bed by her feet. "What's wrong, Nicole?" he questioned. She signed angrily and put her book down to glare at him.

"What's wrong?" she repeated loudly. "What's wrong is that I'm tired of all this bullshit, James! I want to be with you, but I can't. I spent my high school experience in an all girl's school, which was Hell if I might add, then I finally fall in love with a great guy and I can't have him! It's bad enough I have to compete with Trina for any sign of your affection; I don't want to have to compete with Zoey, too."

Nicole got off the bed and walked to her bathroom. In James' eye, she was his number one girl even though Trina was his girlfriend. But when Zoey was involved, she would always be second best. That was why she hated Zoey and everything about her.

James watched her as she walked and watched her as she slammed the door behind her so hard that it shook a few old pictures on the wall. He sighed heavily. James Garrett was definitely the ladies man.

* * *

During all the commotion at breakfast, Nina was able to slip out of the room unnoticed. It wasn't until she was out of my sight that I heard her run down the hall and a flight of stairs to the basement. I didn't know all of what happened down there, since it was so low-lit, but Quinn's cameras could pick up any sound, supernatural or not; she had special equipment that Logan had bought for her so she could prove there were no ghoulies around.

Anyway, Nina quietly closed the basement door behind herself and opened a small refrigerator hidden behind a few boxes. She spoke as she reached her hand inside the little fridge. "Are you awake?" she called quietly to the shadows. There was a soft rustling and a low groan. "Do you want anything to drink? There's plenty in here if you want."

The rustling continued and I faintly saw a figure emerge from the shadows when I watched the videos with my friends; it was a man with pale, wrinkled skin and faded red eyes that still seemed to stand out on the camera. His hair was gray and dead looking like he'd been in that basement for years. He looked to the direction Nina was probably in with hunger written on his face.

"Not cold," he whispered to her in a raspy, tired voice. At the time, I thought he was talking about food like a piece of pizza or something. That's why I didn't understand why Nina smirked. "It's all I can give you right now," she told him with slight regret. "But don't worry; I'll get you something better." She walked toward the man with something in her hand; I could barely see that though. "I'll get you some fresh blood soon," I remember her saying. We were all shocked when we heard that, even more shocked at what she said next. "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll take good care of you."


	5. Kitty Cat

"**Kitty Cat"**

Cat walks into the room next, Jade along with her. Cat sits down in front of Larson and Jade stands beside her. "Nice to see you again, Miss West," Larson says with a smile. Jade rolls her eyes and scoffs. Larson sneers at Jade's hospitality. "While I appreciate your company," he begins, "Only your friend is allowed to be in here at this time. Could please step out of the room?"

Jade stays by Cat. "I'm not leaving her," she defies. "She needs me here." Larson glares at her. "Either you step out peacefully," he begins, "Or I have you dragged out. Do you understand me?"

Jade scoffs then turns to Cat. "I'll be right outside," she tells her. "If you need me just shout. No policeman will hold me back, okay?" Cat nods and Jade exits the room, slamming the door behind her.

Detective Larson turns to Cat. "Hi," he greets with a warm smile. She smiles weakly back at him. "Can you tell me your name for the camera please?" Cat's eyes slowly move up to the camera, her head still down. "Cat Valentine," she answers. "Is that short for something?" Larson asks with genuine wonder. Cat nods. "Caterina," she answers. "My mom says she named me that because of my brother's girlfriend."

"Was your brother's girlfriend's name Caterina?" Larson questions. Cat giggles and shakes her head. "Her name was Maria," she answers. "But she had this cat that she named Caterina. My mom thought it was cute so she named me that. But this was before my brother got stabbed." Larson writes down personal notes in his notepad.

"What can you-"

"My brother got stabbed by a clown when he went to Japan," Cat interrupts with a large smile on her face. "Cat, can you stop telling that story?" a voice asks from the doorway. Cat looks over and squeals slightly. A tall boy with long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, dark green eyes, and the whitest smile in the world looks at Cat as he leans against the door frame. "Tony you came!" she exclaims. She gets up and runs over to hug him. Tony hugs her back tightly and spins her around.

"Why the hell does Tony get to be in here?" Jade questions from the door. She steps into the room and sits down in a chair beside Cat's and crosses her arms. "No, no, no, no, no," Larson shouts as he stands up. Cat and Tony freeze where they are and Jade's eyes widen in shock. "Everyone but Miss Valentine _out_! You can both talk to her once she's done with her questioning. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt, so please get the hell out of here so I can finish my job and go home! I'd like to get home to my wife before she decides to go on another bender."

Tony puts Cat down and walks over to Jade. He picks her up out of the chair and throws her over his shoulder. "You heard the man, Western," he jokes. "Let's wait outside the door. You can fill me in on what my little sis has been up to while I've been gone." Jade thrashes in his grip. "Put me down!" she shouts. "You didn't have to pick me up!" Tony smirks. "I know I didn't," he agrees, "It's just fun this way. I also get to see your boyfriend get all jealous over you. It's very entertaining."

The door closes behind them leaving Cat and Detective Larson alone in the interrogation room. Larson takes his hand and smoothes what hair he has back. "I'm sorry I had to raise my voice," he apologizes. "Now do you think you could tell me everything you know about what happened?"

Cat nods and smiles. "Well," she begins, "I was in school when it happened but my brother mailed me everyday. He took his girlfriend Shelly to Japan and they were on the bus and he picked a fight with the clown by-"

"No, no," Larson interrupts. "I meant about what happened in the house on Red Hill Drive where your friends got hurt." Cat frowns. "Not all my friends got hurt," she says. "But I remember what happened to everyone."

* * *

It took me a while to get this chapter out because I had to think of how to really incorporate Cat's personality into this. Even though she's been through a lot, her personality is still the same and I had trouble capturing that. I was going to write the next chapter after this but it's so late. Hopefully I'll get it tomorrow!


	6. June 3rd

**"June 3rd"**

By the second day we were there, Quinn had her cameras all set up over the house. She secretly installed one in all of our bedrooms, too. I had a camera in my bedroom once. My brother put it up because he thought I was sleep walking and going into his room every night to take his chocolate that he got when he went to Belgium. Then he found out that the clown came to our house and ate all his chocolate.

"June 3rd," Quinn announced into her camera as she sat on her bed. "We've been here for only a day and tensions are already starting to run high. Everyone's nervous because someone yelled at Michael from the inside of the house even though we all searched it and there was no one else here and there was a plate that broke without anyone touching it. I think they're all just being silly. That's why this camera, like all my others, will _always_ be on. I'm gonna prove once and for all that there is no such thing as a haunted house."

Quinn heard a knocking at her doorway and she looked up to see Logan standing in the door. I didn't really like Logan too much. He was so mean to me and he always carried around a mirror. Quinn was really nice though, so I don't know why she liked him. She pointed her camera at him and he rolled his eyes. "Do you _have _to film right now?" he asked. He sounded a little annoyed, but Quinn ignored it and nodded. "I have to document everything," she told him.

Logan sauntered into her room and stopped in front of her bed. "You and I are the only ones here on the fourth floor," he stated. Everyone else was downstairs in the dining room eating breakfast and playing games. I think we were playing a really big game of Truth or Dare. Did you know that Beck is Canadian?

Quinn put her camera on her nightstand. "I don't know," she said as she looked away from him. "It wouldn't feel right doing…_that_…in someone else's home, you know?" At first, I didn't know what they were talking about when I watched the video. Then Jade explained to me that he wanted to…sleep with her. Hee, hee.

Logan sat by her on her bed. He kissed her cheek and slowly intertwined the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of her right one. Quinn met his eyes and I could see from the camera that they looked warm, welcoming, and understanding. "We can just sit here and enjoy each other's company then," he suggested quietly. He didn't seem like such a bad guy right there, but it made me wonder why he couldn't be like that all the time. Jade says that Quinn was a cousin of hers who would write to her all the time and that Quinn could see that she changed Logan. I thought it was sweet.

Quinn smirked and kissed Logan lightly on the lips. "Does that entitle making out?" she asked with seducing eyes. Logan smirked back at her and kissed her deeply. Her left hand flew to his hair, her right one still locked with his left. She started leaning backwards onto the bed, him leaning on top of her. She let go of his hand and it slowly slinked up his chest to his shoulder. Kind of like a caterpillar!

Logan broke the kiss and started kissing down to Quinn's neck. She let out small giggles as each touch tickled her body. Jade told me she watched this video before she let me watch it and she said it was okay for me to see because they weren't going to get too far.

Then Quinn opened her eyes a little, then they went really big, and then she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She pushed Logan off her and he lay beside her with a really funny confused look on his face. I don't know what Quinn saw, but I guess it was the boy who lived in the house.

_"I thought you said Quinn and the others couldn't find anyone who lived in that house," Larson challenges. Cat nods. "She did," she retorts. "But I saw him once before I left. He had this really long, dark hair that covered his face and his eyes were really deep and really red. He wasn't mean though; he tried to help all of us out of the house."_

_"Did he leave the house?" Larson questions. Cat shakes her head and sniffles. She's about to start crying. "He died like everyone else," she answers. "He was trying to help us…but Nina…she…she-" Cat cuts herself off and begins to cry. "No, no, no," Larson pleads, trying to calm her. "Please don't cry, Miss Valentine. You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to." Cat sniffles again and looks up at Larson through her eyelashes. "Okay," she says silently._

Logan was really confused about why Quinn was screaming. "What was that for?" he shouted. He also said a really mean word in there, but I don't wanna say it. Quinn looked from the door to Logan with fear in her eyes. "There was a stranger in the doorway!" she exclaimed. Logan jumped off the bed without hesitation and ran to the door. He looked up and down the hallway, but he didn't see anyone.

He turned back to Quinn. "There's no one out there," he told her. He started to walk back into the room when he was pulled back into the hallway. I didn't see anyone pull him, though. The door slammed shut and Quinn screamed loudly again.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Trina asked. She and James were in his room and they were making out like crazy. When we looked back over the tapes, this looked like it happened right after Quinn screamed. James looked too busy kissing and Trina's neck to notice anything though. Jade said the only thing that really mattered to him was that he was about to "get lucky." Hee, hee.

Trina pulled away from him. "Stop," she demanded. James looked at her angrily. "What?" he questioned with a hateful look on his face. "It's always something with you isn't it?" Tori says that those six words always got her riled up. My brother would always call Mason a "fudge packer" to make Mason angry. I still don't see why Mason got so mad at that; fudge is delicious!

Trina shot up off the bed and looked down at him. "Me?" she repeated

angrily. "It's not my fault I'm not a sex freak like you!" James snickered. "You're right!" James shouted as he shot up off the bed. Tori told me his next words were the home run that would drive her insane. I never liked baseball; my brother hit me with a baseball when I was five and gave me a big scar on the back of my arm. "You're just a freak!"

Trina slapped him hard across the face. He held the spot. Jade told me it was a small price to pay to get her in his bed and it would stop hurting in a few minutes anyway. "I told you not to talk to me like that!" she reminded loudly. He was really starting to get her angry.

Next, he pushed her. "I told you I'd talk to you however I wanted!" he reminded her just as loudly. Jade told me he had to show her he was the boss; that in reality, he was. He made her move, he made her breathe, he made her think, he made her do everything and anything he wanted. He really was a cunning boy.

Then again, James was an arrogant and mean!

Trina shoved him back hard and he grabbed her wrists as he fell back onto the bed, causing her to fall on top of him. He had her right where he wanted her! His lips met hers and they soon found themselves kissing each other deeply.

I could see she definitely didn't want to be kissing him right now. She definitely didn't want to be anywhere near him. He was always a horrible person to her. Tori said he always hit her and bruised her. Yet, she couldn't help but run back into his arms. She needed him and he needed her.

I could tell she wanted to stop everything she was doing, to stop the kissing, the way her fingers trailed over his chest, how she rubbed her body against his, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't help the feelings she felt for him. She wanted him more than anything or anyone else in that moment. Tori told me how Trina told her she wanted to give him the world and anything else he wanted; she didn't care if he beat her senseless as long as he was hers. She couldn't help letting him rip her shirt off and throw it on his chest of drawers. She didn't stop him as he tore away at his own shirt or rip away her designer jeans. Part of her didn't want to stop him.

The other part of her did want to stop him, but her need for him was too strong. The burning in her body could only be quelled by his touch, by his kisses, his painfully hateful love. Soon, their passion gave way to lust like it always did. She wished she'd never met him. Maybe then she wouldn't have as many bruises. Maybe then she'd find someone who'd love her without hurting her.

Jade made us stop watching the tape right there and said that whatever else happened to her, Trina knew she loved living in her own splendid little harlequin romance...

* * *

Tori and Andre were in the den on the largest couch there was. She was reading a book while he was trying to block out Trina and James by working on something. Tori says he was drawing. I drew Robbie once! I was going to show it to him, but then he met Nina and he wouldn't talk to me so I couldn't show him.

_"I seem to be hearing a lot about Nina," Larson states. "What do you know about her?" Cat looks around then looks at Larson, oblivious to the camera right beside her. "Nina was a vampire," she whispers. "Was?" Larson repeats. He wasn't buying this, but he was going to let Cat finish. She nods. "She came to town from some weird place and started college when we did," Cat explains. "She saw Robbie and went after him. When she came around, he stopped talking to all of his friends. He even threw Rex away! I think he liked Nina a lot because her hair was naturally red." Cat lowers her eyes._

_"Who's Rex?" Larson questions. Cat looks up and smiles. "Rex was Robbie's puppet," she answers. "Robbie used to take him everywhere because he wanted to be a ventriloquist. Rex was rude at times, but he was really funny."_

"Do they always fight like that?" Andre asked after he couldn't focus on his drawing anymore. Tori says it was a wonder she could hear them on the third floor. Tori sighed, still reading her book. "Yup," she replied. "They fight like crazy then have lots of hate sex until one of them passes out." I laughed when I heard this because it was funny to think that anyone would have sex when they were angry at each other.

Andre looked at her appalled. "They've done this more than once?" he exclaimed with disgust. Tori nodded her head, still reading her novel. "But how can two people who hate each other as much as they do still be together?" Andre questioned. Tori told me she felt a lot of emotion building when he asked her that. "The same way someone can have strong feelings for their best friend even though they're dating someone else," she replied with a little bit of sadness.

Andre crossed his arms and sighed. "We've talked about this before, Tori," he told her. "You've always had your chance with me…but you keep choosing Michael. You can't expect me to feel sorry for you." Tori started crying after that when we watched him say that on tape and she left the room. Beck wanted to switch to another tape but Jade wanted to keep watching it.

Tori turned to Andre with tears in her eyes. "I love you Andre," she told him honestly. She put her book down on the table and turned her body to him. "You don't' know how hard it is to love two totally different people and have to choose between them." Andre stood up from the couch. "I can't deal with this right now, Tori," he stated. "Call me if you make a different choice." Then he walked away.

"Andre…" she called quietly out to him. He turned around for a moment with regret in his eyes then turned back around and continued to walk away. Then Tori fell on the couch and started sobbing quietly into the cushions.

* * *

Quinn banged loudly on her bedroom door. "Someone let me out of here!" she screamed. "I can't open the door!" Beck had been in his room a little before Logan was snatched away and he ran to Quinn's door to see if he could get it open. He turned the handle, but it wouldn't turn. Beck said it felt like someone was holding the knob on the other side. "Quinn are you holding the doorknob?" he asked loudly.

"I'm not an idiot!" she shouted back. She continued banging on the door. "It just won't open! You have to get me out of here. Someone grabbed Logan and trapped me in here!" Then Beck stopped messing with the door. "What are you worrying about?" he questioned. "We're the only ones in the house. It could have been Michael or Chase or anyone else who grabbed him to play a joke on both of you."

Quinn continued to bang loudly on her door. "You don't understand!" she denied. "There's someone else in this house! He-he had long, dark hair and really red eyes. He's got Logan! You gotta get me outta here!" Beck sighed and turned his head to the stairway. "Hey, Mason!" he called. "Quinn's door is stuck! Come help me get it open."

Mason took me with him to go meet Beck because I didn't want to be alone. We were in my room on the second floor when he'd called. I watched them as they rammed the door and tried to get it open.

"Hey!" Trina shouted as she came down the stairs leading to the fifth floor and the attic. Her pants were loose fitting as if they weren't buttoned right. I didn't learn how to button my pants until I was seven. She was also wearing James' Oxford and it was untucked, a little unbuttoned and some of the buttons were in the wrong holes. "Stop making so much racket! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Jade snickered when we watched this part and said Trina was definitely "sleeping." I didn't know why it was funny…

Beck and Mason stopped messing with the door. "We were trying to get it unstuck so Quinn could get out," he told her. "Don't you have an mp3 player or something to drown the sound out?" Trina sighed and pushed past Mason and Beck so she stood in front of Quinn's door. "You're both doing it wrong," she stated bluntly. She pulled a bobby pin out from her messy hair and placed one end of it in the lock under the doorknob. She twisted it around and a few seconds later the door clicked and creaked open. She took the bobby pin out of the door and looked to Beck and Mason. "Now stop being so damn loud," she ordered. She put the bobby pin back in her hair and went down the stairs, probably to go eat something.

As she was walking down the third floor hall, she saw something shining in the distance. "Trina," a voice whispered. She looked around and saw no one. I used to have voices call my name with no one around, too, but then my brother told me they were only in my head. Sometimes they told me to do bad things, but then my brother gave me some pretty blue candy and I don't hear them anymore.

"Trina," the voice whispered again. "Who's there?" she called out. "Help me, Trina," the voice pleaded. She started walking to the far end of the hall because she thought that was where the voice was coming from. "Where are you?" Trina asked. Whoever was calling out to her sounded like they were in a lot of trouble.

The very last door on the far left side of the hall slowly creaked open. "Help me Trina," the voice repeated. It was definitely louder this time. Trina walked a little faster to the voice and the door. As she stood at the door way, she looked into the dark room but saw nothing. "Are you hurt in there?" she asked. "Is that you, Tori?"

There wasn't a sound. Trina put her hand on the door, her fingertips barely touching the wood. "Hello?" she called. "Who's-"

A pale white hand with long, slender, pale white fingers shout out from the darkness and grabbed Trina's wrist. Trina let out a loud scream that sound like she was hurting along with being scared. "Someone help me!" she called out. The hand started to pull her in the room but, with her free hand, she dug her nails into the doorframe and put her feet against the wall to try and push herself away.

"Someone help!" she called out again. Tori's head emerged at the top of the stairs and she gasped when she saw Trina. "What's happening?" Tori exclaimed. "Tori!" Trina exclaimed with a gleam of hope in her voice. "Someone's got me! Please help me!"

Tori ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around Trina's waist. She started pulling Trina, but whoever was pulling Trina into the room was doing a better job. The pale white hand ripped Trina from Tori's arms and slammed the door behind Trina. Trina screamed loudly in pain and Tori could hear monstrous noises coming from inside the room.

Then Trina ripped the door open and reached her hand out to her sister. Tori quickly grabbed it and started pulling Trina as hard as she could. Then Quinn, Beck, Mason, and I ran down the stairs to see what was going on. "You guys help!" Tori screamed when she saw us.

Beck and Mason ran to her and they both started pulling on Tori to get her away from the door and to help Trina out. As they were pulling, I got a good look at Trina's face. Scratches covered her cheeks and they were starting to bleed. Splotches of blood decorated her face like chicken pox. Her bottom lip looked like half of it had been bitten off and tears streamed from her big, frightened eyes. The sight terrified me and gave me nightmares the remainder of the days we spent in that horrible house.

Then Trina disappeared from sight and the door slammed shut on her wrist. Trina let out one last blood-curdling scream as Tori, Beck, and Mason fell backwards and down to the ground.

Everyone else came running to the third floor from wherever they'd been-including Nina- and all of the girls screamed when they saw the bloody hand locked onto Tori's wrist. Tori realized they were screaming at her and she looked at her wrist. Her own sister's bloody, severed hand still gripped tightly to Tori's wrist as if Trina were still trying to get out of that room.

Tori screamed at the top of her lungs and shook her arm violently to get the hand to let go. When Trina's hand fell to the ground with a soft thud, Tori passed out from shock into Beck's arms…

* * *

Sorry, my laptop broke so this took an extra day to get out. I tried to make this just as scary while maintaining Cat's personality. Hope you liked it! Next chapter: another interrogation! Read and review!


	7. The Bigger Man

**A/N: So, I know it took me forever to get this chapter out, and I'm sorry. I hit a bit of writer's block and I've been working on bunches of stuff. Last few weeks of school are hectic and all that. But, here it is. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. And look forward to new stories coming out.**

* * *

**"The Bigger Man"**

A tall boy, possibly sixteen or seventeen, walks into the interrogation room. Detective Larson scans the boy over with intrigue; he marvels at the boy's luscious, pitch black hair that comes just a little past his ears and his warm brown eyes full of youth, truth, purity, and utter sorrow. Larson can see the boy's masculinity, though his shirt is loose fitting; he sees the boy has never been sick a day in his short life. It is noticeable that Larson is jealous.

The boy looks at Larson then takes a seat without any words. He crosses his arms and stares at the detective, waiting for him to make the first move; his normally laid back persona has faded, along with any hope he'd ever had. Seeing the intensity in the boy's eyes, Larson lets out a large cough so they break eye contact. Larson takes a sip from the drink he had gotten brought in.

"State your name for the camera," Larson demands. The boy can see he is having a strong effect on Larson and smirks. "Beck Oliver," the boy says quietly. A slight cockiness says that Beck knows his name is a hell of a lot better than that of the man in front of him; any name is better than Reginald Marion Larson. Larson decides to ignore Beck's smug attitude. "What do you know about the death of Katrina Vega?" he asks. Larson is making sure Cat's story checks out.

Beck shifts uneasily in his seat. He doesn't want to talk about this. "She was dragged into a room, screaming out at the top of her lungs," Beck began, "Mason, Cat, and I went downstairs to find Tori trying to pull Trina away from this room and Trina's face was covered in scars. Then," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "The door closed on Trina's wrist and we still heard her screaming. And right before the screaming stopped, she sounded like she was choking on something. It wasn't until Trina stopped screaming that Tori looked at Trina's hand on her wrist and passed out on me."

Larson writes something in his own notebook, though very pointless for the interrogation. "So you assume she died?" Larson questions with a raised eyebrow. Beck shakes his head slightly. "We found her body in pieces over the rest of the time were in that damn house," he answers. "But the way they were found-when Tori found them-it was like somebody was playing with us and tormenting us." Beck closes his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Larson takes a sip of his drink. "What are your relationships with Jade West, Victoria Vega, and Caterina Valentine?" he asks as if he'd not heard Beck's last statement; he remains cold-toned and serious. "Jade's my girlfriend," Beck answers. "I've been going to school with Tori and Cat since we were in high school." Larson nods. "Who decided to go inside the house?"

"Nina."

"What is her full name?"

"Katerina Elizabeth Celeste."

"What did Jade want?"

"She was up for the idea after it was suggested."

"Why didn't you try and stop her from going inside?"

"You've talked to her. She's too stubborn for her own good."

"I heard that, Beck!"

"You know it's true, Jade!"

Larson continues to scribble in his book. "How did you feel about Nina?" he inquires. Beck's brow furrows. "I'm a pretty laid-back guy who has few problems with anyone," he stated coldly. "But _her_. She was a demon; she manipulated us all with those cold, heartless eyes of hers. I _hated_ Nina Celeste." Larson nods at Beck's statement, still looking at his notebook.

After a moment of silence, Larson looks up at Beck. "The only known Katerina Elizabeth Celeste that fits your description died in 1725," he states. Beck nods in agreement. "Nina was far from human," he says. "She was something you'd never believe in."

"And what is that?"

"A vampire…"

"What makes you believe in vampires?"

"She never appeared on any of the tapes, only her voice. She hardly ate around us and rarely ever slept."

"Maybe she had a special diet."

"Yeah, a _blood diet_."

"You can't prove she-"

Beck slams his hands on the table and shoots from his seat. "I saw her drain the life from my best friend while I couldn't do anything to save him!" he exclaims. "Could you live with yourself everyday knowing you watched a demon rip apart the closest friend you've ever had while you could only save your own ass?" The intensity of his voice and the darkness in his eyes scares Larson, yet he fights to keep his composure. "Please calm down, Mr. Oliver," Larson pleads softly. It's astounding to find that such a gruff man could hold such a gentle tone of voice.

Slowly, Beck descends to his seat, his eyes closed, and tries to calm down. He takes a deep breath. "Good," Larson says. "I understand that you're deeply upset over these recent events, but I'm going to ask that you keep yourself calm while you tell me everything you know about what went on in that house, including every part you had to play."


	8. June 4th

**Sorry it took so long! Read and review!**

* * *

**"June 4th"**

The night Trina died, we all pitched in to get Tori up to her room and we stayed with her until she woke up, even though she didn't wake up until the next morning. We took turns watching her as the day turned into night and some of us grew tired; we had to make sure she wouldn't do anything crazy.

When she opened her eyes at the break of dawn, she started screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashed around in her bed. All of us had fallen asleep and her screaming woke us, except for Nina; she wasn't in the room when Tori woke up.

_"Do you know where Nina could have gone?" Larson asks. Beck shakes his head. "She didn't show up on any of the cameras," he reminds Larson. "We heard her voice, though. I guess she was in the basement."_

Michael and Andre were the first to rush to Tori and hold her down. "Tori stop!" Andre shouted. "You're okay! You're okay!" A moment later, Tori stopped trashing and screaming and breathed in deeply. Her eyes were wide with fear as they darted all around the room.

"Trina!" she exclaimed. She broke free of Michael and Andre's grasps and bolted for the door. Luckily, I caught her by the waist before she could get out. She continued to thrash in my arms and tried to break free. "Let me go!" she shrieked. "I have to save Trina!" I kept her tight in my arms. "No, Tori," I said calmly in her ear. "She's gone." Honestly, those weren't the best words I could have said to her, but I'd just woken up and I didn't know what else to say; I thought she would need to know.

Tori stopped moving in my arms, then turned around and started crying on my shoulder. I held her tightly and put my hand on her shaking shoulder. Quinn walked over to us and rubbed her back. Quinn somewhat knew what Tori was going through; someone she loved (though Tori would rarely admit she loved her sister) had been ripped away from her. The only real difference was that Quinn didn't know if Logan was dead or alive.

Tori's legs then collapsed, but I held her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Putting my back against the wall, I slid us down to the floor so she wouldn't have to stand and the rest of us sat in silence for a while.

* * *

While we were upstairs, Logan was down in some room on the second floor. From the videos, he sounded like he was waking up about the time that we did. If you listened closely to the tape, you could hear Tori screaming in the background.

When we watched the tape, we heard a scuffling, but we saw nothing through the night vision setting in Quinn's camera. "What the hell do you want?" Logan shouted in the darkness after he'd heard it. There was a pause before someone answered him. "I'm here to warn you," a voice answered him. It was low, slightly grave, and was very sad. "Warn me about what?" Logan called back.

_"Do you know who it was?" Larson says. "If there was anyone else in the house with you, I need to know." Beck looks at the table, then up at Larson. "I never saw him," Beck says quietly. "I don't know who he was or why he was there. Cat says she saw him a few times and she thought he was the boy from one of Nina's stories about the house. Whoever he was, I never saw him."_

There was another pause. Whoever it was in that room with him was probably trying to word their sentence carefully. "Someone you know is a monster," the voice declared. "Watch your back and keep the one named Quinn safe. In a month, the red moon will fade and so will this house and anyone trapped inside. As dawn starts to break, all survivors must leave the house as quickly as possible or they, too, will be trapped here forever. I cannot tell you who I am, nor can I show you my face. I cannot tell you who the monster is, but keep your eyes open. Never underestimate anyone."

We saw Logan blindly looking around the room, holding his hands out in search for a light switch. "What if I need to talk to you again?" he asked, still searching. "How will I know where to find you?" We heard the voice chuckle. "I shall be in the shadows," the voice answers. "If I am needed, I shall find you. Make sure the one called Quinn is safe."

We saw the door open slightly, without anyone touching it. Apparently, it didn't let in enough light for Logan to see who was talking to him.

"But why-"

He was cut off when a cold hand pushed him out into the bright hall. The door slammed shut behind him and he jumped at the loud noise. He went to the window, probably to see what floor he was on. As he turned to walk away, he looked like he saw something outside. He looked closer out the window to see who he saw. When we checked the outside cameras, it looked like we could see a boy out there, but we weren't too sure. He looked like he was staring up at Logan. But when Logan blinked, the boy was gone. And without a second thought, Logan ran upstairs to find Quinn.

* * *

About an hour later, Michael started being fidgety. Soon he shot up from where he was sitting. "I gotta get out of this house!" he exclaimed. He ripped the door open and ran down the stairs. "Michael, no!" Mason had shouted after him. He then took off running after Michael. Everyone else followed, but I stayed with Tori.

_"Did you ever have any romantic experiences with Miss Vega?" Larson questions. Beck chuckles at how silly the question is. "Tori's like my little sister," Beck explains. "From the moment I met her I knew we'd be close like that. I've been with Jade since eighth grade and I don't plan on changing that any time soon. Tori and I kissed _once_, but that was part of an acting scene we did for class."_

Michael was about to rip open the front door-not even realizing how it had been fixed after Jade had kicked it open-when Mason tackled him. "Don't do it!" Mason shouted. Michael struggled under Mason's weight. "Why the hell not?" he shouted. Mason held him down. "If you go out there, you'll die!" Mason exclaimed. Michael just scoffed. "If I stay in here I'll die!" he shot back. "Did you miss what happened to Trina? My girlfriend's sister is dead! If I can help it, I'm not gonna end up like that!"

"But we can all make it out of here alive!" Mason insisted. "We just have to stick together. We could see Michael wanted to say something else, but he held his tongue. He went back upstairs mumbling under his breath after Mason finally let go. We all knew Mason had the possibility of being right, and no one wanted to take that chance.

* * *

"I want to leave," Cat whispered as she sat curled up in Mason's arms a few hours later. They had come back upstairs after Michael's tantrum and helped me calm Tori down. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. He knew she would start crying if he didn't.

"I know you do," he told her softly. "I wish I could get you out of here. I really wish I hadn't let you come here; by letting you come here, I broke my promise. It's too dangerous here. I'm such a selfish idiot…"

He hung his head and his forehead touched her shoulder. "I know you mean well," she began, "And I know I act like it a lot, but I'm not a baby. I love you, Mason, but you're so hard on yourself."

Cat lifted her head, then lifted his. She stared sweetly into his eyes then leaned in to kiss him. "You're perfect just the way you are," she told him with a warm smile. She started tearing up. "If I'm going to die here, I'm just glad I can die with you."

Mason kissed her forehead. "I can't help the way I feel," he said softly. "I love you too much to lose you. You're everything to me and I want to protect you. I'm sorry for treating you like a baby."

Cat smiled and sighed happily. "As long as you love me, it's okay," she assured him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're an amazing boyfriend."

* * *

An hour later, after the sun had set, I went downstairs to get something to drink and something to eat for Jade. I saw Nina sitting in the den, staring out the window. "Do you want anything?" I called from the kitchen. She turned around, looked at me, then looked back out the window without another word. Instead of saying anything, I sighed and went back upstairs. She was one of those people who made it hard to be nice to.

After I was out of earshot, she started talking. "You grabbed the wrong one," she whispered to the shadows. "She wasn't the one." In this camera, she was somewhat visible, but not too visible.

"I do not care," a deep voice whispered back. "I take what I can get." We only ever heard his voice when Nina was alone.

_"Was this the same person who had grabbed Logan?" Larson questions. Beck shakes his head. "This was someone else," he responds. "The guy who grabbed Logan was seemingly nice if he had any evil in him; the guy Nina was talking to sounded pure evil."_

"When are you going to feed?" he whispered to her. Nina sighed. "I'll feed when the red moon passes," she retorted. "I can't have anyone suspecting anything." The voice chuckled at how good of an actress Nina was. "If you will not feed yourself," the man stated, "Then feed your brother. He has waited longer than I." Nina scoffed. "Why do I have to feed him?" she questioned a little louder than a whisper.

"You know he is bound to the grounds," the man reprimanded. "He cannot enter and he cannot leave the house's property. I have not yet strength to help him." Nina sighed and we saw her rise. Well, it was more like her silhouette. "Fine," she spat in a normal voice. She walked away from the hidden figure in the shadows and went back upstairs. She saw Michael pacing in the hallway; everyone else was all over the house.

"Michael," Nina called seductively. He looked around to see who called him, then his eyes moved to Nina. He walked to her. "I want to show you something downstairs," she lied. She grabbed his wrist gently. "Wanna see?" She looked at him with those big, pleading, hypnotizing eyes of hers. Otherwise, Michael could have resisted. "Okay," he caved with a goofy smile. Nina smiled sweetly and lead him downstairs. They stood in front of the front door.

"Mason said we can't go out there," Michael reminded her. Nina chuckled. "We're not going outside silly," she told him honestly. She opened the door. "I just want you to see something." Michael peered his head out for a moment, then turned back to Nina. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" he asked.

Nina looked away from him for a moment, then her head snapped back to his direction. Her medium length red hair grew long and black. Her glistening, white fangs were exposed and looked hungry for a coating of blood. Her big eyes changed from their calm blue to a sickening red. She smiled menacingly.

He went pale. He wanted to scream, be he couldn't. We heard Nina hiss at Michael and he backed away in fear. His feet stood on the brink of the carpet cover in the doorway. Then, Nina pushed him the rest of the way out of the door and slammed it shut. Her face changed back to normal and she raced back upstairs at an inhuman speed.

The outside camera showed Michael standing on the front porch and banging on the front door. He was about to yell for people to let him in when he stopped like he'd had an idea. He must have noticed the door was fixed.

Without a second glance at the house, Michael turned and started running as fast as he could. But before stepping foot onto the road, something grabbed him and pulled him back toward the house into the bushes. The camera barely caught the scene, but we could see the boy Logan saw earlier in the bushes with Michael. He bit deeply into Michael's right arm and tore it clean off. Michael tried to scream, but the boy covered his mouth.

Then the boy bit into Michael's neck like he was drinking the blood in Michael's body. Michael continued screaming, but the screaming soon died down. Soon, Michael stopped making noises altogether and went limp. The boy ripped apart the rest of Michael's limbs and sucked the blood from each of them.

That night, two people met their fates in that house from Hell…


	9. June 6th

**"June 6****th****" **

Nothing much happened over the next two days; things were pretty quiet. Some of us were quiet because we were scared, others because we missed people we'd lost; Logan had been gone for two whole days, no one knew where the Hell Michael had gone, and Trina was still deader than a doornail. Things weren't so great for us right then.

If it weren't for Tori, Quinn would have been the saddest person in the house. "Day two," she announced sadly into her camera. "We're all…out of it, to say the least. There are strangers walking around inside here, and someone took Logan." On camera, we saw tears well in her eyes, but she quickly walked away. "Tori's sister…someone killed her, but it wasn't one of us. And if Mason's legend is true, we're trapped in here with a murderer. Some of us are too terrified to leave this house, because we don't know if Mason's legends and stories are true." Quinn sighed. "I'm going to start today's search for Logan."

"Your search is over," Logan said from her doorway. He stood there smirking with his arms crossed as he leaned against the frame. Quinn looked to him with a wide-eyed smile of disbelief and practically threw her camera onto her bed. She jumped from her bed and ran into his arms. She kissed him deeply, then rested her head on his chest. "I was so worried about you," she whispered, warm tears of joy falling from her eyes. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry for scaring you," he told her. "I was just getting some things straight. I promise I'll never leave you." Quinn breathed in his sweet scent and smiled happily.

Then she remembered.

"But where'd you go?" she questioned, looking up at him. "Who grabbed you? Was it that stranger I saw?" Logan's muscles stiffened and he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck. _Lie to her_, it whispered in his ear. _She must not know who I am. For her safety, lie to her_. "It was just Chase," Logan lied. "He just wanted to play a mean trick on me. I swear I won't let it happen again, though; I won't let anyone separate us." Quinn leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much."

* * *

"Good morning," Chase whispered in Zoey's ear. She smiled as she stretched and awoke to Chase lying beside her. "Good morning," she breathed. Chase covered his nose and closed his eyes with a smile. "Your breath is kicking, Zoey," he joked. Zoey plucked his nose. "Excuse me for having morning breath," she said. "We can't all wake up without it." Chase smirked. "I don't care if your breath is bad," he told her. "As long as you're mine, nothing else matters." Chase leaned in to kiss her deeply. He quickly pulled away and fanned his nose. "Maybe it matters today," he joked again. Zoey laughed and shoved him slightly. With another stretch, she got up off the bed and headed to her bathroom (it was one of the few with a bathroom; mine was also one). Chase watched Zoey as she walked in her tank-top and hot pants thinking God-knows-what about her.

"I see you staring," Zoey said as she turned the water on. "I can't help it if you're so damn beautiful," Chase breathed. Zoey smiled to herself as she brushed her teeth and decided to give Chase a little show; she made sure she moved her ass back and forth in a way that would get him hot and even gave a strip tease as she walked back to him after brushing her teeth.

Unable to bear it, Chase jumped off the bed and picked Zoey up by the waist and kissed her deeply, spinning her around in a circle. "You're just asking for trouble aren't you?" he asked as he held her up in the air. Zoey grabbed his face and pecked him on the lips. "I just can't help myself around you," she announced. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her back into the bathroom.

"You're such a dirty girl," he said as he stepped into the tub with her. Zoey smirked and tugged at his shirt. "I guess you better clean me up then," she countered. Their relationship was about as sickening as Cat and Mason's.

Without anymore words, Chase took off Zoey's tank-top as she wrapped her legs tighter around him and exposed her breasts. She took off his shirt and he turned on the water, droplets falling on each of their bodies, making them glisten in the fluorescent lighting. They kissed passionately under the water of the shower and they would soon make love. We turned off the camera before they got their pants off, though.

It wasn't the first time they'd made love together, but it was definitely the last.

* * *

"I love how brooding this house is," I said as I lay in Beck's arms on his bed. I'd stayed in his room the night before because it felt like the right thing to do. "I guess I'm glad you do, Jade," he sighed. "I don't like this place at all. It's too weird here." I looked up to him and grimaced. "Are you saying you don't like weird?" I asked. Beck's eyes widened. "I love you if that's what you're getting at," he told me. "I'm just saying I don't like this place. I'm not too fond of Nina either."

I sighed. "I don't like her either," I confessed. "I don't know _what _Robbie sees in her. If you ask me, he would have been better off with Cat. We can leave anytime you want to." Beck shrugged a little. "I don't know," he protested. "Mason got all freaky about leaving the house earlier when Michael tried to go. What if something happens?"

I laughed slightly. "You're such a baby," I told him. Then I realized something. "Have you seen Michael lately? I don't think I have." Beck shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "He's probably just hiding out somewhere."

I snuggled up closer to Beck. "I don't really care," I told him. "I know I love you though." Beck smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had gone downstairs to get lunch. As we sat at the table and ate our food, I coyly watched Nina as she observed us all. None of us suspected she was a monster or that she would pick us off one by one and kill us. At the time, only one person knew what she was, and he was dead. But what Nina didn't know was that we had someone protecting us, someone who refused to be seen.

_"Was it the same person who'd grabbed Logan?" Larson asks. Jade shrugs. "I'd like to think so," she says. "But you never know."_

Nina put down the burger she pretended to eat. "I think I know what happened to Trina," she announced. Tori let out a loud cry, then covered her mouth; she was still a bit traumatized over her sister's death. Just the mention of her name made Tori drastically upset. Tori lowered her head and Andre put his arm around her to pull her close to him, uncaring if she chose Michael over him, no matter what, she was still his friend and she desperately needed help.

"Mason knows too," Nina accused. All our eyes, except for Tori's, turned to my cousin. He shrugged, still eating his tuna sandwich. "I only know what I told you guys," he claimed. I believed him; if Mason was going to tell a story, he was going to tell the whole thing.

The others turned their eyes to Nina. We waited for an explanation. "Apparently," she began coldly, obviously disapproving of how little Mason knew, "Mason doesn't know about _why_ this house is cursed." I should have known right then to shut her up, but I let her speak. "In 1870, another house was in this spot before the house was built; three people lived in it-a father, a daughter, and a son. One night, the boy went out to practice his marksmen skills and he was attacked. That night, something happened to him, something made him…different.

"Every night after that, the boy would bring home local people and kill them while the daughter and father watched in the shadows, scared and amazed. Some time later, the boy turned on his family and made them into what he was-a vampire.

"A young boy-about seventeen-was the last victim taken by that family. The daughter, however, had watched the boy for a while and fell in love with him; she was outraged when she found out that her father had attacked the boy. She wanted him to be hers, so she made him like her as the boy lay dying.

"When the boy woke up, he was frightened as he found what he was. The daughter tried to tell him that she'd given him a gift and she told him how she felt, but he rejected her and fled the house." I could see Nina clench her hands together out of rage, but no one else noticed it. "The boy ran as fast as he could to find the local witch doctor; he hoped that maybe she could take the horrible curse away. When she couldn't, the boy demanded out of rage that the witch put a spell on the family."

"And so the father, daughter, and son were all cursed to never leave the grounds of their home. Ten years later, Winston Miles-an entrepreneur of sorts-decided the land where the old house rested was a perfect place for him to build his new home. The witch doctor warned Miles that he and his family would die if they stayed in that house, so he tore the old house down, thinking it was only the old house that would kill him."

"The family hid away in the trees as the new house was built and no one ever found them. Once the new house was finished, they quickly hid inside this very house. When Miles's son Jonathan went missing, he brought the witch doctor back to the house; he could feel there was something terrible in the house and wanted to make it disappear forever.

"The witch doctor put a spell on the house that would make it and everything in it disappear, but it would reappear every night in the Month of the Red Moon because that was when her powers grew weak. She then told Miles to take everyone out of the house, and he tried; however, something went wrong.

"Miles urged his wife and brother out of the house, and they quickly complied. But when they stepped foot off the steps of the house, they turned to stone right before everyone's eyes. It was then the witch doctor told Miles that black magic was mixing with her own, altering her spell. No one knew the daughter of the previous house had dabbled in the black arts; she had cast a spell so that her family's food would die if they ever tried to escape. The witch doctor told Miles that, once the Month was over, her magic would reach its full potential and escape would be possible at dawn of the day after.

"So he waited.

"As the Month passed, Miles visited the house everyday. On the final day, the sun broke and there were only five people left to escape. However, the family refused to let them all go, and they trapped one of them. Miles ran as fast as he could to save the woman, but he couldn't get out with her fast enough.

"The vampire son rushed out of the house-seeing as there was only little sunlight to hurt him-and tried to grab one of the four who made it out. However, the sun started to scorch his skin so he quickly hid in the bushes.

"Shortly after the sun rose, time was up and the house disappeared with Miles, the woman he tried to save, and the father and daughter still trapped inside. The boy who hid in the bushes disappeared along with the house, but he was forever bound to live outside the house, never to enter it when it returned.

"Over time, the daughter found a spell in her book to lift the curse on the house, but she only had enough strength to free herself. As she roamed the world trying to be as normal as she could, she vowed to release her brother and father from the house by collecting as many souls as possible. So every time the house returned, she would lure people back here in an attempt to free her family. She kept bringing home poor fools and trapped them here forever; if she collected enough souls here in this house, then they would be an exchange for her father and brother. Until that change, ghosts walk this house and will continue to forever. _That's_ why this house is cursed."

By now, Cat was shaking; Nina's words had terrified her. I could see Cat desperately wanted to leave that house. But she knew if Nina's words were true, she'd die the moment she stepped foot outside.

I talked with Logan once after our meeting, and he told me how he'd realized something: No one, aside from my cousin and I, ever talked about this house and Nina said she'd moved to Nevada almost a year ago. He wondered how she could possibly know anything about that house. I could see it in his eyes that he was going to keep a closer eye on her.

"Oh please," Chase exclaimed in annoyance. "How can any of that crap be true? People just don't turn to stone and there are no such things as vampires, ghosts, or haunted houses. You're all just being ridiculous, and I'm gonna prove it!" He jumped from his seat at the table and ran to the front door. "No!" Beck shouted. I knew Beck believed Nina and he believed something bad would happen to Chase if he left the house.

Everyone, except for Nina and James, ran after him to keep him from going outside. I think Nina knew Chase would never believe him; James, on the other hand, wanted Chase dead. But before anyone could catch up to Chase, he'd thrown the door open and ran out onto the front porch.

"See?" he yelled with his bare arms outstretched so the sun could bathe him in its warmth. "Nothing's happening! I'm still fleshy!" He turned around to face everyone, his arms still outstretched. "All of this haunted house gibberish is a load of bullshit!" We all watched in silent wonder from the doorway. Even Mason didn't know what to say. The look on his face said he questioned the truth of the stories he believed in.

Then, Chase turned back around and walked down the steps of the front porch. He jumped from the last step onto the gravel of the pathway in front of the house. Zoey took a step onto the porch to go outside and join him when Chase screamed in excruciating pain. She froze in place and looked upon him in horror.

Starting at the bottom of his feet, Chase slowly began to turn to stone. He was paralyzed with the pain of the granite encasing his body. Zoey screamed his name and tried to run and save him, but Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her inside the house. She thrashed wildly in his arms, trying to break free. The determination to die in his arms was dead set in her eyes.

The ten of us watched as Chase's body turned from flesh to marble. His skin turned a deadly white and we could see the color draining from his clothes and the back of his head. He continued to scream as his body continued to change and Zoey started to sob loudly, finally settling in Beck's arms; she knew there was nothing she could do to save him.

As Chase turned into a statue and continued to scream, I imagined that's what Jesus would have been like (minus the marble). His painful scream haunted our ears for the days to come.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I had trouble debating how I'd write it. Enjoy!


	10. June 10th

"**June 10th"**

After what happened to Chase, Zoey was so torn up that she wouldn't even speak for days. It took four days for me to convince Zoey to talk to me. I guess she talked to me because I knew how she felt. We both wanted to leave that house, but now we knew for sure that we were trapped. We both wanted to wake up and have that house be nothing but a nightmare. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to go to sleep that night and wake up in Chase's arms, knowing everything was going to be alright. We were all afraid of that Hell of a house.

_Larson still wasn't believing any of Tori's story. He'd gone to the address given by her but there was no house there. The only people that knew of the house all had similar stories to how everyone died, but no one else had witnessed the events of that house. How could he be sure she was telling the truth? Maybe, if he watched the tapes she and her friends claimed to have watched, he could pick apart the story given by her and her friends so he could figure out what _really_ happened. Until then, he would have to listen to her story and the others to use as evidence and their testimony._

Those of us who could find the strength went downstairs to eat breakfast. Zoey, Cat, Mason, Nicole, and James stayed upstairs, thinking about what had happened the day before. Cat and Zoey were legitimately upset over Chase's death, Cat mainly upset over the thought of death, and I could tell Nicole wasn't really upset over Chase; she just wanted an excuse for James to comfort her. Normally, he would have gone to comfort Zoey, but she wouldn't even open her door, thus sending him into Nicole's arms.

After Quinn and I ate breakfast, we went into the den where Zoey had stayed the entire night, staring out the window the entire time. "Zoey?" Quinn called. She didn't look back. Quinn walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Zoey?" she called again. Zoey looked up at her with blank, unfeeling eyes. It made me wonder if I had looked like that when I was upset.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Quinn asked her. The look on Zoey's face still remained. She didn't say a word or make any effort to answer Quinn's question. Because of this, Quinn sighed and walked away back into the kitchen. As soon as Quinn left, I walked over and sat down beside Zoey. I didn't say anything to her; I just rubbed her back and nothing else. I just let Zoey lean her head on my shoulder and cry softly.

* * *

"So there's really now way outta here?" Andre asked from the kitchen. Nina nodded. "We're stuck here until the end of the month," she told him. "But if we work together, we'll all make it out of here alive."

Her statement outraged Logan and he slammed his silverware down, shooting up from the table. He walked away without another word, but Quinn was quick to follow him. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked once she stopped him in the hallway away from the kitchen. "It's nothing," Logan lied without looking at her. Quinn grabbed his face and turned it to her. "It's not 'nothing.'" she protested. "Tell me what's wrong."

Logan sighed, then looked her in the eyes. "Just...promise you'll stay away from Nina," he ordered. Quinn was shocked. "How can you say that?" she questioned. "She's-" Logan grabbed her arms tightly. "Just promise me!" he shouted loudly. Quinn flinched from the velocity of his voice and looked away from him, trying not to cry.

Logan let go of her and stepped back, wide-eyed. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked away from her. "It's just..." He looked back to her. "How much do you know about her? Like, _really_ know? And, how the hell could she know anything-anything-about this house if she's only been here for less than a year? I think she's hiding something, Quinn, and I don't want you anywhere near her; I don't want you to be in any danger."

Quinn stepped back from him, terrified. By listening to him, I could even understand why she was freaked out. She didn't know where Logan had gone when that weird guy took him away and he came back sounding like a loon. Could he _really_ be that paranoid? Did he really love her that much or was he just crazy? "I...I think I left something up in my room," she lied. She turned around and ran upstairs before Logan could protest.

* * *

"Robbie," Nina called softly. Robbie put down his food and looked at her after wiping his mouth. "Yeah?" he asked. Nina eyed him seductively. "Why don't we go upstairs?" she suggested. "We haven't really had a chance to...settle in." She winked when she said her last two words. Robbie looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in understanding. "But...shouldn't we wait a little?" he protested. "Do you really want to do..._that_...after all that's happened so far?"

Beck smirked with a chuckle. "Go on man," he urged Robbie. "We'll hold the fort down here. We all deserve a little fun to take our mind off of things; you guys go 'settle in' all you want. We'll be okay here." Jade and Cat snickered at him. "You're so funny, Beck," Cat giggled.

Then her face changed like she got an idea. "I have movies in my bag!" she exclaimed. "I have my computer too! Who wants to go watch movies?" Jade crossed her arms and looked to her food. "I do anything to take my mind off things," she responded. Cat clapped in glee and leaned over to me and Zoey in the den. "Hey Tori! Zoey!" she called to us. We didn't turn around, but Cat continued to speak. "We're gonna go upstairs to watch a movie. Wanna come?"

I turned around to look at her. "We're just gonna stay here for a while, Cat," I responded. "Thanks for offering though." I turned back to the window and kept my arm wrapped around Zoey.

"Well let's get going then," Jade stated as she stood up. The others stood up too and walked with everyone to Cat's floor. Once there, Robbie and Nina separated from the group and went to Nina's room on the next floor.

Cat told me about all the movies she'd brought since I wasn't there to see. She told me everyone had unanimously chosen to watch _The Proposal_, that romantic comedy with Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock. Cat and Mason sat on the floor in front of her bed with their backs to the footboard, cuddled together. Jade sat by Mason with Beck at her side, leaning her head on Beck's shoulder. James and Nicole sat next to each other on Cat's bed, their backs to her backboard, with Nicole's hand clasped in James'. Andre sat in a chair a little away from the group while Logan sat by Cat's walk-in closet. Quinn was in her room, probably wondering about Logan.

"James," Nicole whispered. He turned his head to her with a raised eyebrow, his eyes still on the screen as if he actually gave a damn about the movie. "What?" he whispered back. I guess he really didn't feel like looking at her at the moment. "You didn't look too sad when Trina died," she stated in another whisper. He only shrugged. "And?" he questioned. "You and I both know I didn't care about her." Nicole scoffed quietly with glaring eyes. "Then why were you with her in the first place?" she inquired. "The sex I guess," he told her quietly.

The camera showed Nicole digging her nails into his wrist. "And I don't give you great sex?" she hissed in a loud yet subtle whisper. "You do when I want it," James answered, still watching the movie. "So what makes me any different from Trina?" Nicole questioned.

James snatched his wrist from Nicole's grasp. "I like a girl who'll put up a fight," he confessed. That genuinely confused Nicole. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked. This time, James turned his eyes to her. "It means I don't want a whore like you who'll just _give _herself away whenever someone asks," he hissed. This is why I didn't know what Nicole saw in James; he was a real dick. Nicole's glare hardened. "Escuse me?" she protested. "I_ sleep _with you because _I love you_! How _dare_ you call me a whore."

"Will you two shut up?" Jade exclaimed, turning around to James and Nicole. "If you two are gonna flap your gums through the entire movie then get the hell out. I heard this movie shows Ryan Reynolds naked and if you two make me miss it then _someone's_ gonna get hurt."

"So it's not enough that you have me?" Beck questioned. Jade slapped his leg gently with the back of her hand. "You know I love you," Jade assured him. "It's just that Ryan Reynolds is really hot." Beck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then I think Sandra Bullock is really hot," he responded. Beck normally tried to make Jade jealous; they'd been going out for at least six years and making her jealous proved how much she loved him. She turned her body to face Beck. "Oh really?" she asked somewhat angrily. "If you think she's so hot, why don't you go back to Canada so you can marry that Canadian whore and-"

Beck grabbed her face and kissed her deeply to shut her up. "You know I don't want anyone but you," he confessed quietly after he broke the kiss. "I love you, Jade." She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "I love you too," she responded.

Nicole made a disgusted face and hopped off the bed. "I'm outta here," she announced. She calmly walked outside Cat's room; little did she know, James was right behind her. He grabbed her arm as she was trying to head up the stairs and pinned her to the wall. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he snarled. "Away from you," Nicole spat hatefully. "I hate you."

James chuckled darkly with his eyes closed, then opened them and slammed Nicole against the wall. "You and I both know that's a lie," he snarled. "Do you think you're tougher talking to me like that?" James paused, then smirked. "You know just as well as I do just exactly what you are. You and I both also know I only want to be with Zoey. But even if I don't want you, and no matter how much I push you away, you'll keep coming back to me; you'll always want me and you'll _always_ be a whore."

Nicole broke free of James's grip and managed to throw him, face first into to opposite wall. She grabbed a thick chunk of his hair, pressing her body against him so he stayed against the wall, and pulled his head back. "You arrogant son of a bitch," she hissed in his ear. "You think you can play with me like that?" She chuckled. "Think again. I'm_ not _a whore and I can leave you whenever I want." She turned him around, slammed him against the wall, and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. With her free hand, she grabbed his crotch and shook it slightly. "You may _think_ this is yours," she began, "But it's mine. And trust me, I'll take it whenever I want."

James smirked at Nicole's newfound attitude. "You talk big game," he told her. He looked her deep in the eyes. "You're just full of fire aren't you?" He kissed the air in her direction. "I like that in a woman." James infuriated Nicole so she slammed him against the wall with an infuriated grunt and walked away.

As she started walking up the stairs, James pulled her back roughly by her arm. "You're not going anywhere," he assured her. He pushed Nicole against against the stairs and got on top of her. "It's time we had a little fun."

* * *

Robbie and Nina went straight to her room once everyone else had gone to Cat's room and they started kissing passionately on her bed. Robbie's fingers interlocked in her hair as Nina's caressed his shoulders. Before Nina, Robbie would never have the balls to do any of the stuff he was doing with her.

_"Tell me how Nina changed Robbie," Larson demands. Tori sighs and looks to her hands. "Back when we went to high school together at Hollywood Arts, he was a nerdy dork and probably the one of the uncoolest kids at school. For most of his life, he lived with a puppet named Rex on his hand. But when he met Nina the summer before college, he...changed. The last time I saw Rex was in a trash can going to the dump. He also got contacts to show off his eyes and took a straightener to his curly Jew-fro. We'd seen him do that before, but that was only for a day; this change lasted until the day he died. She was just a manipulative bitch."_

While they were kissing, Robbie weirded out and pulled away from her. "I think we should stop," Robbie told her. I think Nina frowned because she wasn't getting her way. "But why?" she whined. "Don't you love me?" Those words always got Robbie to do what she wanted whenever he started to protest.

He took her hand in his. "Of course I love you," he assured her. "I've never loved anyone more than I love you, Katerina Elizabeth Celeste. Don't you ever think otherwise." Nina hmph'd. "Then why don't you want me?" she asked pitifully. Robbie kissed her nose, I think. "It's not that I don't," he contradicted. "I just don't want to do anything sexual in this house. You can wait till we leave this place, can't you? For me?"

Nina sighed. "I can wait," she assured him. She kissed his lips. "You're too good for me." She turned Robbie's head so she could kiss his neck. "Do you wanna go watch movies with the others?" Robbie asked as he took her fingers in his. I guess Nina nodded and they got up, apparently holding hands, to make their way to Cat's room.

* * *

When we watched the tapes, we had to fast forward through James and Nicole's little sexcapade because we didn't want Cat to see it.

Afterwards, James and Nicole decided they wanted to explore the house. "So do you love me?" she asked as he took her hand in his and as they walked side by side. James took a moment before answering her. "If I told you the truth, you wouldn't come back as much," he responded. Nicole groaned but continued walking with her hand in his; she knew that was as good as she would ever get.

"Wanna go see what kind of crap they kept in an 1800s attic?" Nicole suggested. James smirked at her suggestion. "Race you there," he challenged.

They ran as fast as they could throughout the house and up the stairs. Once they reached the attic, they saw piles and piles of random stuff. Old newspapers, pictures and even outdated devices like phonographs and telegraphs filled the walking space in the large attic. Two circular, stained-glazss windows glistened inside the attic, glowing from the sun's radiance. A door with a clear window stood between the inner horror and the beautiful balcony that looked over the city.

"I beat you!" Nicole exlcaimed with child-like glee. She danced around in the light the windows brought and looked like an angel floating on air. James glided over to her and took her in his arms. Together, they waltzed across the attic. From the cameras, I could see the sheer bliss on Nicole's face. She looked like a queen and never wanted that feeling to end.

Suddenly, a clapping noise came from a shadow and startled Nicole. She and James stopped dancing and looked to the direction of the clapping. "Such a lovely dance," a deep, gravely voice complimented.

Nicole clung to James. "Who's there?" she called into the darkness. From the camera, I could faintly see a tall man step out of the shadows, but only enough that he could be seen without standing in the sunlight. His hair was long and dark and his eyes were bright red atop a sinister look.

"What the hell do you want?" James spat. The man chuckled. "I only desire a show," he asked, gesturing his hands toward the couple. "Please, do not stop on my behalf."

James stepped towards the man. "Listen to me," he began, "Who do you think you are and why are you in this house? Are you some kind of pervert watching all of us in this house? I know you're stuck here too." The man chuckled again. "A pervert I am not," he assured them. Slowly, he strode around the sunlight entering from the window towards James and Nicole, never taking his eyes off them. "I assure you I was only seeking a show before my meal." The way he enunciated every syllable and distinctly spoke each consonant was odd, yet intriguingly fascinating. "I was alone, here in this attic, waiting for something to come along." He smiled a broad toothy grin, exposing sharp fangs that caught glimpses of the light. "Lucky for me," he began darkly, "I found you two."

_"By your description," Larson begins, "This man you're talking about is a vampire, correct?" Tori nods. "And you also say vampires cannot be seen on camera," Larson states, "Thus being the reason you couldn't see Nina." Tori nods again. "So how could you see this man?" he asks. Tori shrugs. "I can't give you an answer," she tells him. "I don't know about vampires or why they show up wherever they do. All I know is what I experienced and what I saw on the tapes."_

James stood in front of Nicole, shielding her in a sort of protective way. "You stay away from her!" James shouted. "You touch her and I'll kill you!" It was very chivalrous of James to stand up for her. He talked all that shit about not wanting her, yet, there he was defending her. I don't think he would have done the same for Trina if given the opportunity though.

"You are quite the gentleman," the man stated. He took another step towards the couple and they backed away from him, keeping a good distance. Nicole was now backed against a wall, James still in front of her. "I should assume you would die before your lady, correct?"

"You won't do shit!" James exclaimed. Within a blink of an eye, the strange man stood in front of him with his hands on both sides of James' face. "Your words are large for such a boy so..small and fragile," the man pointed out. He brought his lips to James' ear and looked at Nicole with a sinister smile as he spoke. "Would you wish the pleasure of knowing my name before I kill you?" he whispered.

James struggled to get out of the man's grip and push away, but the man wouldn't budge. "Go to hell!" he shouted as he tried to break free. The stranger closed his eyes and chuckled darkly. "Such...strange last words," he said softly. He pulled away from James, his hands still on James' face, and, in one swift motion, snapped his neck right before Nicole's eyes.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could to the exit.

But here is where we say the man toying with her. He let her make it to the attic door before he stopped her. Once she almost got to the hall, he was in front of her in a flash. Luckily, he was outside the door, so she slammed it fast and held the door shut.

"That would never keep me out," the man announced from behind her. Nicole screamed and jumped. She turned around with wild, scared eyes to see him staring at her, hunger filling his own. In that moment, the killer looked like a deadly animal.

Nicole quickly turned around and frantically tried to geth the door open while the man just stood there, teasing her of course. Her hands fumbled with the knob and she found it impossible to open the door. But once she finally did, she slammed the door open and it shook the attic walls.

The stranger grabbed her wrist before she could exit the attic, however. "Enough games," he hissed. He pulled Nicole close to his body, his nails digging into her wrist, and looked her in her eyes. He placed his free hand on the small of her back and smirked at her. "Maybe one more dance before you die," he suggested. His voice sounded smooth and loving now, like he wasn't about to eat her.

"Dance this last dance with me, Nicole," he urged in a delicate, seductive whisper. She gasped as he uttered her name. I bet she was scared shitless that he knew it.

As he held her close to his body, he pulled her along the floor and they began to dance gallantly. Suddenly, the old phonograph turned on and started to play a slow, melancholic sound and the speed of their dancing slowed to match the music's tempo. Nicole never took her eyes off him as they floated along the floor, avoiding the sunlight. "Tell me your name," she pleaded softly as if in a trance. He drew his lips to her ear and kissed her lobe. "Elijah," he whispered gently.

They continued to dance along to the music and reality seemed to escape Nicole's face. She looked like she didn't care that Elijah was squeezing her wrist so hard that she started to bleed. She looked like she believed she was an angel as she danced with him. She looked...happy.

Then, her face changed as if she'd come back down to Earth. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked with child-like curiosity. Deep down, I think she knew the answer, but she wasn't scared; she looked like she longed for his bite, to be free from the pain, anger, and hurt of the world she lived in. She looked like she didn't want to end up with another guy like James; she just wanted to sleep and have her body be at peace.

Elijah leaned in closer to Nicole and brushed his lips against hers. With him close to her, Nicole's eyes closed. Elijah slowly trailed his lips from hers to her cheek, down to her neck, to her throat...

Then, he extended his fangs again and gently rubbed them against the side of her neck, teasing her slightly. Her face looked like she was burning for the need and wanted it more than anything. Then, he bit down as hard as he could. Nicole let out a noise of pain as he bit deep into her neck, but her face showed how much she loved it.

As Elijah drank from her blood, the slow and melancholic music continued to play. "Thank you," she breathed as her body went limp in his arms.

I think it was kind of romantic the way she died...

* * *

Sorry that took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you like it!


	11. June 15th

I meant to have this out yesterday but the site wouldn't let me upload anything.

* * *

"**June 15th"**

_"You were the one who found Mr. Garret and Ms. Bristow, correct?" Larson questions. Cat shakes her head. "My boyfriend was with me," she corrects him. "But why were you two in the attic in the first place?" he asks. Cat looks away from him, then back. "Mason wanted to see what was up there," she confessed. "I didn't want to, but it looked like it would make him happy to see what was in the attic and I liked seeing him happy so I went with him." _

_Cat starts sniffling. "I saw Nicole first," she states. "She...was in the middle of the floor and her back was turned to me so I went up to her to wake her up because the attic isn't a fun place to sleep. But when I turned her over-" she cuts herself off with a loud sobbing, but continues "-Nicole was pale and had bite marks on her neck and she was..." She stops talking and continues to cry hysterically. Larson quickly searches for a tissue to calm Cat down. "It's okay, it's okay," he tries to soothe. "You don't have to say it." Cat stops crying and looks up at the detective. "Can I go home please?" she asks quietly, a stream of dried tears on her face._

_"I just need to hear the rest of your story," he tells her. "Then you can go home and you'll never have to think of this again." Cat smiles widely. "I can buy ice cream too?" she inquires with childlike glee. Larson nods with a genuine smile. "You can even buy ice cream," he assures her._

"Day fourteen," Quinn announced glumly into her camera. "Cat and Mason found Nicole and James earlier this morning and we still haven't seen any trace of Michael anywhere. No one's saying anything, but we all have ideas about what happened to him. We're all scared and we don't know what to do. I hate this horrible place, but there's nothing any of us can do to get out of here."

Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "I haven't talked to Logan in five days," she added with a small sniffle. "I think the house is making him crazy; he thinks there's something wrong with Nina. I have no idea what to say to him about this. On top of all this, Zoey's still mute because of what happened to Chase; Tori's been a great friend to her, but we're all worried for her. We're all just counting the days until we can get out of here."

Then someone knocked at Quinn's door. She put her camera on her night table and went to the door. But when she opened it, I didn't see anyone on the camera. But Quinn saw someone there and wanted to talk. I remember when I was little and my brother gave me these really strong sunglasses and told me they made everyone else invisible; I was scared to go near any other sunglasses for years.

"Can we talk?" an invisible voice asked from the door. When we watched the video tapes, Jade told me that was Nina's voice. Quinn crossed her arms. I think she was suspicious of Nina like Mason was. "Go ahead," she sighed. "It's about Logan," Nina stated bluntly. "I'm worried about him; he's been acting kind of weird lately. Are you two okay...in the boyfriend/girlfriend area? I heard you talking about how you hadn't talked to him in a few days. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "It's nothing we can't solve by ourselves," she retorted. "Our relationship is exactly what it implies: _ours_. Logan's just a little stressed out from everything like the rest of us. We can handle things without any outside help." She went to close the door, but stopped when she had another idea. "And shouldn't you be worrying about your _own_ boyfriend?" she added. I think that hurt Nina's feelings. "Oh," she said sadly, "I...I just wanted to help. I guess I'll just be downstairs then. Sorry to bother you."

Quinn nodded, closed her door, then went back to her camera. When she picked it up, I think she realized she left it on the entire conversation with Nina. She probably decided to replay the conversation because of how suspicious she was of Nina. But when she started watching the tape, her face went wide with fear. Then she looked confused as she listened to Nina apologizing.

Quinn put her camera down on her night table then bolted out of her room.

"Zoey?" Tori called from the doorway of Zoey's room. Zoey looked up at her with blank eyes as she sat on her bed holding her knees. "Do you want anything to eat?" Tori asked. Zoey shook her head.

Sighing, Tori walked into Zoey's room and sat on the bed. "I know you're upset," she began softly. "And I know it won't ever get easier, but you've got to keep living your life. If you stay here, isolating yourself from everyone else, you'll always be stuck in the past and you'll always hurt yourself more. You know you can talk to me if you need me; I'm here for you."

Zoey leaned her head on Tori's shoulder and sobbed softly. "It hurts so much," she whispered. "Every time I close my eyes, I see the same scene over and over. I keep hearing his scream and reliving the pain of not being able to do anything to help him." Tears kept falling from her eyes.

Tori wrapped her arm around Zoey and rubbed Zoey's arm gently to soother her. "Only a few days left," Tori stated. "Then we'll be out of this hell and we'll set up a memorial for him. We're gonna get through this." Zoey sniffled. "I'm scared," she announced quietly. "I can't take the stress of this house; I just wish I could be with Chase." Then Zoey started shaking and she let out another loud sob.

Tori hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" she asked softly. Zoey sniffled and sat straight up. "Please," she answered. Tori patted Zoey's back and got up off the bed. "Call me and I'll be right here," Tori told her. She left Zoey's room and closed the door behind her.

Zoey laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling with really sad eyes. If I hadn't been so upset about Nicole and James, I probably would have went to talk to her; I hated seeing people sad. And as she was laying down, someone called her name.

_"Do you know who called her name?" Larson interrupts. Cat shakes her head. "But it was spooky," she told him. "It was something like a creepy whisper or some kind of ghost calling her." Larson raises an eyebrow. "You think it was a ghost?" he questions. Cat shrugs. "It was like this," she changed her voice to a low dark wail. "Zoooooey." Her voice was back to normal. "I almost cried when I heard it on the tape; it was so scary."_

Zoey looked around her room to see who called her. "Hello?" she called out. The voice whispered her name again. She slowly walked to her door and opened it, peeking her head into the hallway. Her curls bounced as she did so and it was cute. But that wouldn't look right on me; curls never looked right on me.

"Who's there?" she called out. "What do you want?" But no one answered her for a teeny moment. Then it whispered her name again. This time, Zoey stepped out of her room and started going upstairs. "Are you in the attic?" she called. Her only answer was the voice whispering her name again.

Zoey quickly went up to the attic. "Are you here?" she asked after she opened the door. "Are you hurt, whoever you are?" There was another teeny silence. "Do you see him?" the voice questioned in its same whisper. "What?" Zoey questioned with big eyes. "See who? What do you want?"

"Do you see him outside?" the voice asked. "He is so lonely out there, Zoey; he misses you." Zoey gasped and I did too; whoever it was talking to her was talking about Chase, according to Jade. Tori wasn't in the room for the next few tapes. "He misses you," the voice repeated. "Join him, Zoey. You will never be happy without him; you are nothing without him. If you truly love him, you will join him in death." Zoey held herself and cried softly.

She slowly made her way to the door in the attic to lead out to the really pretty balcony; you could see all of the empty land around the house and you could also sorta see Carson City. She opened the door and stepped onto the balcony. When she looked down, I bet she could see the top of Chase's head.

"Your friends will try to stop you if you try to leave," the voice told her in a normal tone. It sounded like a man. Maybe it was the man that was talking to Nicole! Zoey turned to look back into the house and I saw that she saw a tall, scary looking man with long hair and really scary eyes. She looked at him with sad eyes, still holding her arms. "So what do I do?" she asked softly.

He stepped out of her sight and a rope fell along the floor right in front of her feet. She bent over to pick up the end of the rope and she saw James and Nicole's bodies lying in the middle of the floor. She just looked at them with sad eyes. Slowly, she picked up the rope. "This will fix things?" she asked with doubt. "Of course," the man answered from the shadows. "No longer will you feel pain. No longer will you be separated from your love."

Zoey pulled the rope toward her to get the other end. With a sigh, she turned around and tied one end of the rope to the balcony rails. Then she made this loopy knot with the other end and put it around her neck so she was tied to the balcony. She climbed onto the railing and sighed softly as she looked out into the town.

After Tori left Zoey's room, she started going to Andre's room. She knocked on his door with a smile. "It's open," he called. Tori came back into the room to watch this part of the tapes.

She entered his room and closed the door gently behind her. Andre looked up at her from his computer. I think he was making a song on this program thing. "Can we talk?" she asked. Andre put his computer away and patted a spot on his bed in front of him with a smile. "Park your keister," he ordered. "Parking," she repeated with a sad smile as she sat down.

She grabbed his hands. "You know I care about you, Andre," she confessed. He smirked back at her. "And you know I love you," he told her. Then his smirk faded into a frown. "But you don't feel the same about me." Tori sighed. "I've been thinking," she began, "We haven't talked in a few days and it got me missing you really badly. All that time away from you made me realize that I really do love you like you love me." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure that out."

Andre kissed Tori's hands and smiled warmly. "I woulda waited forever for you, Tor," he confessed. "You're just that amazing." He leaned in slowly and kissed her deeply. Then Tori made me, Beck, and Jade leave the room so she could watch the next part by herself. Jade said that was the part where they were being dirty like Nicole and James used to be.

"Nina are you alright?" Robbie asked as he knocked on her door. She answered him with loud crying. "I'm coming in," he announced through the door. When he opened it, he looked to her bed; she was probably crying on it. He walked over to her bed and sat on it. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked. I hated how he called her that. But through her tears and sobs, Nina was able to answer him. "Q-Quinn hates me-me s-s-s-so much," she cried out. Then she continued crying.

"I don't know what I did," Nina stated after she stopped crying. "I was just trying to be nice and be her friend. I bet all your friends hate me!" Robbie pulled Nina close and rubbed her back...at least I think it was her back. "No one hates her," he assured her. Jade laughed when he said that; deep down, the majority of us hated her. Hate was such a big, mean word, so I just said I really didn't like her. "They just haven't warmed up to you yet," he added. "Just give them time, then they'll know why I love you so much."

She hugged him tightly. The weird part was that she was looking in the mirror and I could see her! I don't know why though, but I could. And her eyes looked like they were turning red. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were blue again.

She pulled away from robbie so she could look him in the eyes. "You won't remember this," she told him softly. "You will only remember coming to my room and spending time with me until you fell asleep." Then Robbie's eyes glazed over and his head started slowly falling like he was trying to stay awake. His head turned and I saw Nina in the mirror as her fangs came out and bit him on the neck!

After Quinn talked to Nina, she went looking for Logan and saw him staring into his mirror and combing his hair. That was a silly thing to do when you had your door wide open. "Can we talk?" she asked with a weak smile. Logan put down his comb and turned to her. "Did you come to call me crazy and run away from me again?" he questioned.

Quinn walked into his room and closed the door behind her. "I want to say I'm sorry for not believing you," Quinn stated. Logan got up from his mirror. "What?" he clarified. Quinn walked toward him and grabbed his hands. "You were so right about Nina," she admitted. "I filmed a conversation we had and rewatched it. She didn't even show up on camera!"

Logan pulled Quinn close into a hug. "So you'll stay away from her?" he asked hopefully. "Yes," Quinn answered happily. "And I'll always believe you from now on. I love you, Logan." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too, Quinn," he said after the kiss. I clapped after I watched it on TV.

A loud knocking came at Logan's door. He pulled away from her, still holding one of her hands, and opened the door. Tori stood there looking back with worried eyes. "Have you seen Zoey?" she asked him rapidly. "I left her in her room and I was only gone for a little bit, but now she's not there." Logan shook his head. "I've been in my room all day," he announced. "I think I saw her going up to the attic," Quinn piped in. Tori's eyes lit up. "Do you think she's still there?" Tori wondered. Quinn shrugged in response. "Then let's go find her!" Tori exclaimed.

Together, the three of them raced to the attic. But once they got up the stairs and reached the door, Tori screamed at the top of her lungs. Someone had cut off Trina's foot and attached it to the door! Tori recognized it from the sneakers Trina had been wearing; they were pink with her name written in cute, curly letters. Andre came running up the stairs then stopped when he saw Trina's foot. Then he ran to Tori and held her in his arms, directing her away from the door. Logan was the one who pulled the nail out of Trina's foot and hid it under his shirt. I thought that was icky. Tori got up from the couch when he did that and went up to her room.

Logan moved toward the door and slowly pushed it open. He saw Zoey standing on the balcony. "Zoey no!" he shouted. Tori pulled away from Andre and looked to Zoey in shock. "Zoey stop!" she shrieked. Zoey turned around at Tori's voice and looked back at Tori with big, sad eyes and her hands around the noose on her neck.

"Come back into the attic, Zoey," Tori pleaded from the doorway. Zoey shook her head slowly then turned away from Tori. Then Zoey stepped off the balcony and I turned my head from the screen, refusing to look. I wanted to cry when I turned my head, but Jade assured me that Zoey was gonna be okay; she told me that Zoey was going to be with Chase and they would be really happy together.

Tori screamed and ran to the edge of the balcony, tears falling from her eyes. She stared down at Zoey's body as it slowly swung around in front of the house. Tori fell to her knees sobbing loudly.

The only person who knew what Tori was feeling was gone and the only person she was supposed to make feel better was gone. Her only chance at being a great friend was gone. She'd failed herself...and she had failed Zoey.


	12. June 21st

**So I guess I should apologize for having an obnoxiously long waiting period. Well, I really am sorry. But I finally found some inspiration and managed to write this in the past two nights. A lot of people asked me on the last chapter if the last chapter was THE last chapter. There are two more chapters after this one, but the very last chapter will be an epilogue.**

**That being said, I hope you guys like this chapter. I feel like Beck was a little OOC, but oh well. Leave a review telling me what you think!**

* * *

**"June 21st"**

Robbie was a drawer as well as a ventriloquist. He liked to sing and play guitar, but drawing was one of his favorite things. He took six, maybe seven sketch pads with him. I don't know where he got the time, but he managed to draw one beautiful drawing every day. He liked to draw landscapes, but he would occasionally draw people. Most of his drawings about people were weird ones, ones that would be whatever he imagined about those people.

_"Did he ever draw pictures of you and your friends?" Larson questions, notepad in hand._

_"Of course," Beck answers as he sits with his arms crossed. He keeps his eyes on the table. "We were his favorite people to draw."_

_"Did he draw you and your friends while you stayed in the house?"_

_"He started to," Beck began uneasily. "But…then Nina made him stop."_

_"And why would she do that?"_

_Beck leans closer to Larson and places his elbows on the table. "She didn't want Robbie to draw who she really was," he answered ominously._

Robbie had…a way of knowing what people were really like. And when he drew those people, all of that stuff he knew about them—their aspirations, their fears, the people under the masks they wore—came out on his sketch paper.

About the second day in the house, he'd drawn Cat to make her feel better. He drawn her like Rapunzel, her long, red hair laced around her lap as she brushed it with a diamond-studded brush. She looked angelic, and I guess Nina didn't like that. I found the drawing in a trash can in the kitchen, so she probably made him throw it away; I smoothed it, though, and gave it to Cat like Robbie intended.

It had been nearly since Zoey killed herself, and we all avoided going to the attic or even looking out the front windows; when she'd taken her life, her body turned to stone like Chase's and the weight broke the rope, causing her to fall to the ground and shatter into a thousand pieces.

Sometimes I would find Jade sitting on her windowsill since the windows were large enough for her to sit in, and it would freak me out. And when I expressed my worries, she didn't make a big fuss about moving away from the window.

By the twenty first, we made sure we were promptly back in our rooms after dinner. And by then, all we had left to eat were cup noodles and canned meat. During the night, none of us left our rooms. If we heard people calling our names, we ignored them; it was every man for himself, so to speak.

During the day, we hardly spoke to each other—if we even spoke at all. We walked on eggshells around each other, trying not to say anything that could be related to our fallen friends. We weren't intimate, we were hardly friendly, and we were all exhausted with fear.

Few of us wanted to even get out of bed in the morning; the lingering thought of imminent death drove out any hope we would have had. If it weren't for Jade kicking us out of our beds and making us spend time with each other, we probably would have stayed there until we died of starvation…or someone killed us.

We thought it would be best if we doubled up on rooms and stayed close together, to make it easier if someone got hurt. Since there were still ten of us left, we all took solace in our partners, all choosing rooms on the second floor so we wouldn't be too far from the kitchen.

My girlfriend wasn't much for social gatherings or cheering people up. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and she suggested—well, pretty much forced—us to go to the parlor on the other side of the kitchen. It had a pool table, and it also had a bar stocked with heavily aged alcohol. I guess we all kind of questioned why the alcohol was still there, but we didn't have the energy to question it or care.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Cat asked meekly as Andre poured some whiskey I've never heard of into ten shot glasses.

"We all need to relax, Lil' Red," he told her, handing her a glass. "This'll make you feel better."

She smiled slightly at him and took the drink. She gave it a small sip and stuck her tongue out with a disgusted face. "That's gross!" she cried, looking to Andre with hurt filled eyes.

Momentarily forgetting everything that was going on, I chuckled. "You're supposed to drink it fast," I told her. "It doesn't taste as bad that way."

Cat looked to me with a confused expression before looking back at her drink and chugged it down, her red locks fanning out behind her as she tilted her head back. After downing the brown liquid, she made another disgusted face and sound, shaking her head rapidly. When she opened her eyes, she held the glass back out to Andre. "Again!"

"Easy there, Kitten," Mason advised, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't get too happy."

"Why the hell not?" Jade asked, chugging her whiskey and pouring a shot of some green stuff. "We all need some happiness right now."

Logan raised his glass in a toast. "I'll drink to that!" he exclaimed, quickly downing his shot.

For hours, we lounged around in the parlor playing pool and drinking as much alcohol as our livers would allow. After two bottles of whiskey and a half a bottle of brandy, I lost count of everything we drank. I don't remember much of what happened, but I remember we were all loud and laughing and actually enjoying ourselves in that miserable place.

Nina only had two shots, though, and she kept Robbie in the corner in plushy lounge chairs the entire time.

There was safety in numbers and Tori and Andre went upstairs to get his laptop after our third round of shots. And what should have been a twenty second task turned out to be a fifteen minute affair. When they got back, our social filters had been pretty much destroyed, and I remembered how Mason and I teased them for taking so long while Tori blushed and Cat giggled.

When the music started playing, we all went out to the middle of the parlor and started dancing the best our drunken feet would let us. I remember the dancing in a blur, and the only thing that stood out was Tori climbing on the pool table and twirling her blouse over her head. Her face turned as red as the blouse when we saw it on the tapes.

_"If you saw the party on the tapes," Larson begins, "Why are you omitting things?"_

_"I'm here to tell you what I remember," Beck responds, a little impatiently. "I know the difference from what I experienced and what I saw from the tapes. If I were to tell you every single thing that happened—every detail down to a tee—wouldn't that seem a little strange, considering I was intoxicated?" Now he was giving Victoria a run for her money._

_Larson scowls and scribbles something down in his notepad, ashamed at himself for letting this punk get to him._

Mason was the first to notice that the sun was starting to set, and we begrudgingly tried to clean up as best as we could. We ended up breaking more than we put away.

As we tripped and stumbled up the stairs, Nina and Robbie were the last to leave the parlor; that, I remember from the video tapes.

* * *

Cat and Robbie were lightweights, and both of them were the drunkest out of all of us. I don't think vampires can get drunk, but Nina seemed a little tipsy. From what we could see of her on the tapes, she couldn't sit still, swaying back and forth slightly.

Tipsy, Nina was careless. In the light reflecting on the video tape, Nina's fangs were out the entire time and the silhouette of her eyes had a red tint to them.

_"I'm not sure I'm following your accusations of this Nina girl," Larson interrupts as he lights another cigar. "I'm not much for folklore, but vampires don't appear on film. If you saw Nina on the tapes, it's because she was a human just like you and me. I'm not sure anyone has teeth white enough to shine in the light."_

_"We couldn't see her clearly on the tapes!" Beck exclaims, slamming her hands down on the table. "Sometimes we didn't even see her at all! She _wasn't_ a human, dammit." Trying to calm himself down, Beck sighed and sat back in his seat. He pushed his hair out of his face with the palm of his hand._

"Robbie, I'm hungry," she whined, dropping her head on his shoulder.

"I th-think…I could…could make you some…thing," Robbie offered through drunken hiccups.

Nina snickered. "You'll burn the house down!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. She looked in his eyes, capturing his gaze. "And you know what kind of food I want." Her voice was low and seductive, and it made me sick watching this on camera.

I just…this part confuses me a bit. I remember Jade making me go downstairs to get food since she was too wasted to climb off the bed, and I remember almost falling down the stairs.

I heard them talking when I got to the foot of the stairs, but I didn't make any noise. Part of me wondered if I saw it or if I dreamed it. I remember Robbie saying something in protest, and I heard him say he didn't know what she was talking about when I looked at the corresponding tape.

I…I just… Nina started growling and I saw firsthand how her face transformed into her monstrous form, her long, growing, black hair spilling over her shoulders. When she snarled and dug into his neck, I stumbled backward onto the steps. I don't think she heard me over her loud feeding, and I couldn't think straight; if there was anything I could have done to save him, there was no way I would have been able to concentrate on what it was.

She tore at his neck like an animal and splotches of blood splattered on the wall. Robbie's drunken attempts at screams replayed in my head over and over, even when I thought I'd only imagined things.

When I could manage to move my legs, I crawled as fast as I could up the stairs, kicking myself up the stairs while my fingers burned against the carpeted wood. I needed to get away; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Once at the top of the stairs, I stumbled down the stairs, knocking into the walls as I tried to get back to my room.

"What's…going on?" Logan asked in his slurred voice as he pulled open his door. Aside from Nina, he was probably the most sober of the group.

I don't even remember what I said, and I could hardly understand myself when I watched the tapes. But by the look on his face, Logan understood me to a certain extent and pushed past me, running downstairs. Instead of attempting to go with him, I just slid down the wall with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what I saw and my head was spinning, but I only wanted to make sense of the crazy scene.

Looking back at the parlor's tape, I saw Logan stop dead in his tracks once he spotted Nina and Robbie. I could barely see her or hear her sobbing, but I could see Robbie clearly.

Nina left him crumpled up in his chair like a piece of paper, his eyes frozen with fear and pain. Beneath the blood and among the gashes, I could hardly see what could have been left of Robbie's neck. His hair and clothes were covered in blood, and some of his hair started to curl beneath the warm liquid.

Logan must have made some kind of noise because the bitch's head snapped to him. "Logan!" she cried between sobs as she shot up. "I-I-I don't know what happened. I l-left him here and-and when I came back he was like th-this!"

Logan's face paled and his hands shook with fear. He turned around as quickly as he could and fell up the stairs, mimicking my drunken state as he tried to go back up.

"Logan, wait!" Nina called out. "I'm scared!"

By the time he'd gotten upstairs, I was already back in my room with Jade and I think I'd passed out with fear. Maybe it was the added alcohol, but that was a first for me. I think I heard Logan slam his door, but it didn't wake me up if it did.

* * *

**June 22nd**

I woke up at nine AM that morning. Jade was still asleep and she didn't look too concerned by what I'd told her before I passed out.

I spent at least twenty minutes pacing back and forth in my room, trying to decide what had to be done about Nina, when she slid a note beneath my door. When I picked it up to look at it, I narrowed my eyes.

_Say nothing about Robbie if you don't want to end up like him._

She was resorting to threats, and she needed to be stopped.

"Jade," I hissed, walking over to her. She groaned in her sleep, but didn't get up. "Jade." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

She slapped one of my hands away and grabbed my other wrist. "Don't," she ordered, scrunching her face.

Pushing my admiration for how cute she looked when she didn't want to be woken, I grabbed her shoulder with my free hand and shook her a little rougher. "Come on, Jade," I urged with intensity. "We need to talk about Nina."

"Screw her," she mumbled.

"_Jade_," I buzzed lowly in case Nina was listening, "She _killed_ Robbie last night!"

She opened one of her eyes and scowled. "What?" she spat.

"She killed Robbie," I repeated a little louder. "I saw it and Logan did too."

Jade opened both of her eyes and rolled onto her back, throwing my wrist. "We were all ridiculously drunk last night," she pointed out. "Maybe you just thought you saw something and managed to convince Logan about it. Or _maybe_ it was just an alcohol-induced nightmare."

"Then explain _this_," I demanded, shoving the warning note in her face.

She snatched it from me and held it farther from her face to read it. She grimaced and looked up at me with a raised brow. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know!" I cried, losing my cool a little. I ran my hand through my hair to calm me down. "You're into all this crazy stuff. How do you kill a vampire?"

She rolled her eyes. "You run a stake through her heart," she answered as if it were obvious. "That, or you cut her head off." She sat up with a sigh. "And if she _is_ a vampire and _not_ just a manipulative bitch, then we have to sneak up on her; we don't have the upper hand if she sent you that note."

"I honestly don't even want to leave the room right now," I told her.

"Well that's too bad," she spat, climbing off the bed. "You're supposed to be protecting me like a good boyfriend, so you're going to go talk to Logan and get him to be the bait."

"What?" I clarified. "Why him?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Because she obviously has a crush on him," she told me. "Robbie was just to so she wouldn't be lonely."

I sighed and nodded in defeat. Once Jade had an idea in her head, there was nothing that could be done to change it.

* * *

While I was discussing plans with Logan, Andre and Tori were collapsing on their bed. Even though Michael had been missing for the majority of the month and we all presumed he was dead, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. As usual, Jade suspected they were sleeping around the second time they'd had sex. Despite everything, she judged them and sped through many, many, _many_ sex scenes caught on film.

"I love you, Tori," he breathed as she lay against his chest. He rubbed her arm up and down her side, making the covers move.

"I love you, too," she beamed as she leaned up to kiss his chin. When she put her head back on his chest, she sighed. "Are we going to die here?"

Andre hesitated and moved his hand to her shoulder, holding her a little tighter. "I'll keep you safe," he said, avoiding her question.

"I just wish I could live in this moment forever," Tori whispered.

"I do, too," he sighed. "But we have to keep living like nothing bad's happening. We only got eight more days until we can get out of here without ending up like Chase and Zoey."

"I'd rather just stay here for the next eight days," she told him.

"But we gotta take showers," Andre chuckled. "And I eat."

Tori laughed softly. "I do like being squeaky clean."

Andre opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door. Tori groaned, but he slid out from under her. "I'll get it," he said, grabbing his pants off the floor and sliding them on. I was glad the camera didn't have that good of an angling, because I would love to live my life without seeing his junk.

None of us could see who was behind the door, but whoever it was grabbed Andre the way they'd grabbed Logan. I hoped it would be the same thing that grabbed Logan, but Andre wasn't that lucky…

The sound of Tori's screaming drew us all out of our rooms. I was the first one out, and I had the unfortunate luck of witnessing the figure whisking him down the stairs as he called for help.

Everything inside me told me that I should go after him and try to save him, but we weren't the only ones in that house. Whatever darkness that lay in the shadows would get me, too.

Dying while undoubtedly unsuccessfully trying to save my friend would be nothing but a lost cause.


End file.
